


I got you (Я держу тебя)

by DannyLocke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы с альфами Стая вынуждена разделиться, чтобы не дать выжившим уйти. Стайлз тяжело ранен и остается с Дереком, потому что после всего случившегося ему нужна защита, и потому что ему больше некуда идти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got you (Я держу тебя)

***

Стайлз узнает о том, что произойдет, раньше всех, поэтому никто ему не верит.

Так иногда бывает. Стайлз забывает про «Аддералл» и начинает выносить всем мозги. Он вдруг пытается помочь отцу с очередным убийством, видя хитрые закономерности, которые тяжело объяснить. Он начинает рассказывать кашляющему Дэнни, что бывает, если проторчать пару ночей подряд в бассейне под августовский ветерок и забывать пить сироп от кашля. А уж если его перепить... Никто не обращает на слова Стайлза внимания. Ему остается только его «я же говорил», когда спустя месяц убийца мочит еще одного гражданина, и раскрывается описанная Стайлзом суть преступления, а Дэнни ложится в больницу с воспалением легких.

В этот раз все происходит так же. Стайлз показывает Скотту грязные следы от травы на своих новых джинсах, которые теперь можно выкинуть на помойку или отдать бомжам. Стайлз говорит:

\- Я что, сам себя по траве за шиворот таскал?

Скотт угрюмо вздыхает. По его мнению, Стайлз настолько перенервничал, что начал видеть знаки там, где их не может быть. У Стайлза стресс, и это понятно, ведь кругом такое творится - оборотни, альфы, серийные убийцы.

\- Война в Ираке, бубонная чума и Ники Минаж без мейк-апа, - заканчивает за него Стайлз. - Скотт, мне класть на все это с прибором, я не четырнадцатилетняя девочка.

\- Ты падаешь в обморок при виде крови.

\- Ага. Блять, дружище, происходит дерьмо, касающееся моей семьи. Вся моя семья - это мой отец. И я сделаю все, чтобы спасти его, так что выслушай меня, твою мать.

Скотт слушает. Скотт пытается поговорить по душам и убедить, что все будет хорошо. Его прерывает звонок Эллисон, и он сбивчиво извиняется. Стайлз машет на него рукой и выметается из его дома. Он не реагирует на оклик.

Он сразу откидывает вариант звонка в полицию, потому что не знает, как сообщить им все и не сойти за психа. «Моего отца похитили и увезли в гущу леса, чтобы совершить ритуальное убийство. Похититель - здоровенный волк. Я выследил его по GPS». Ему посоветуют обратиться к врачу и выкинут из участка.

Стайлз запрыгивает в джип и включает зажигание. Он одновременно пытается развернуть карту, вырулить с парковки и достать сотовый. Останавливает себя, только когда понимает, что так он с большей вероятностью въедет в ограждение и угробит машину, чем тронется в нужную сторону. Стайлз начинает с карты. Минут десять разбирается в хитросплетениях дорог и выясняет, что до Уиллоу-парка километров сорок, но прямой дороги нет, так что лишних двадцать минут уйдут на плутания по перекресткам и дорогам между маленьких улиц. Часам к одиннадцати он точно будет там. Ему кажется, что все должно произойти в полночь. Останется только объездить громадный густой лес и мистическим образом нарваться на место встречи. Тут уж уйдет от десяти минут и хоть до бесконечности.

Защитный механизм психики не дает ему даже подумать о том, что он не успеет или не справится. Если он начнет об этом думать, его скрутит панической атакой, и никуда он не доедет.

Откинув карту на заднее сидение, он достает мобильник. Он размышляет, кого из Стаи набрать, всего несколько секунд. Кору он не знает, Айзек сам ничего не решит, Бойду насрать на все, кроме его потрепанного эго, а Питер… это Питер.

\- Что? – голос Дерека похож на рык. Судя по стороннему шуму, он тоже за рулем. 

\- У тебя не завалялась лишняя пара динамитных шашек? – спрашивает Стайлз, выруливая на шоссе. Сейчас воскресный вечер, но машин на удивление мало. На месте обычных горожан Стайлз сегодня тоже никуда бы не высунулся. Воздух пропитан надтреснутым жаром, небо затянуто – будет гроза.

\- Нет, - отвечает Дерек. Его ничем не проймешь.

\- А у меня завалялась. Прямо на заднем сидении. Думаю подорвать одного волосатого красноглазого мудака, - говорит Стайлз, - не тебя, если что.

Дерек пропускает это мимо ушей.

\- Хочешь бурную ночь? Есть идея, - говорит Стайлз. Он - клубок оголенных нервов. Почему-то хочется шутить.

\- Если тебе нужен тренажер для пикапа, позвони своему другу. 

\- Ты знаешь, что такое пикап? Чува-ак! Нет, стой, не бросай трубку! Ты в курсе, где Миллер-роуд пересекается с Редвуд-роуд?

\- Посреди леса.

\- Нет. На самом деле, это только начало леса. Гони к перекрестку в одиннадцать. Будет бойня. Большая, с кровью и кишками, все как ты любишь. Если успеешь, спасешь одного хорошего человека.

\- Стайлз, ты ебанулся? Какого человека?

\- Шерифа города.

\- Твоего отца?

\- Ага. Моего отца. Дерек, блять, ты последний, кому я решил звонить. Понимаешь, ты – моя последняя надежда, - Стайлз запинается, потому что только что чуть не наехал на старичка-велосипедиста.

Дерек долго молчит. Стайлз представляет, как он морщит губы и хмурит брови, думая, за что ему господь послал эту возню с подростками-идиотами. Сам виноват, мстительно думает Стайлз.

\- И я должен поверить в этот бред и поехать черт знает куда, когда моей стае угрожает опасность, потому что?..

Стайлз сдерживает порыв выругаться. Он все-таки начал надеяться, что Дерек не станет спрашивать. Что он просто согласится, потому что… черт знает, почему. Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, чтобы быть спокойным и убедительным, и говорит то же, что тридцать минут назад втирал Скотту, в робкой надежде, что мозги у Дерека варят быстрее.

\- Неделю назад Девкалион сказал, что даст тебе знать, когда решит начинать войну. Как думаешь, он просто позвонит тебе по скайпу и скажет «хей, чувак, приезжай, потаскаем друг друга за волосы»?

\- Он просто нападет.

\- Блять, Дерек, он сказал, что даст знак! Ну а какой знак может дать хренов маньяк, вырезавший собственную стаю? Убийство! Ритуал! Сегодня утром пропадает мой отец. Просто пропадает из постели. У него с собой мобильник, так что я выясняю, где он, по джи-пи-эс.

\- И где он?

\- Это какой-то сраный отель. Понимаешь? Отец встал утром и поехал в отель, ничего мне не сказав. Я не поверил в это, поехал проверять. Я даже не дошел до дверей, как кто-то меня протащил метров семь по стриженому газону и закинул в гребаные кусты. Потом этот кто-то сел в машину и уехал. В отеле я выяснил, что моего отца видели с каким-то здоровенным мужиком. Я, конечно, знаю, что он одинок и ему иногда грустно, но, блять, мой отец скорее ушел бы в монастырь, чем стал геем.

\- Ближе к делу.

\- Все, что я успел сделать – закинул свой телефон в карман этого мужика. Я проследил, как он доехал до Редвуд-роуд, а потом Скотт позвонил мне, и… не знаю, мужик выкинул мой телефон в окно, сожрал его или переехал. Сигнал исчез. 

\- Ладно. Похоже на правду. Почему, по-твоему, он обязательно остановится где-то в лесу?

\- Потому что прошло ровно семь дней с момента, как Дюк обещал тебе дать знак «через неделю». И сегодня полнолуние. Я думаю, он не будет устраивать резню в центре города. Волки предпочитают ночь и лес, где их никто не услышит.

\- Довольно хлипкая теория, Стайлз.

\- Моего отца сегодня собираются убить в знак начала войны между ебаными волками. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь. Я не сильно рассчитываю на свой динамит и звоню тебе только поэтому. Ты приедешь?

Стайлз чувствует, как сдавило чем-то горло. Ему трудно дышать. В этот момент истории Скотт сказал ему, что у Джона Стилински и правда могла появиться женщина, с которой он решил уединиться в отеле; что мужик, с которым его видели, мог быть его сотрудником, знакомым или разносчиком пиццы. А тот, на кого нарвался Стайлз – действительно кто-то из стаи альф, но ведь шерифа с ним не было, не пойман – не вор, да и вообще, у Скотта проблемы с Эллисон, с матерью и с выбором стороны. Ему не до пустых опасений лучшего друга. Стайлз понимает его. Стайлз думает, что ни хрена он больше не пойдет к Скотту за помощью. 

Если и Дерек ему не поверит, это будет последнее западло, в которое Стайлз может сейчас попасть.

\- Я буду там, - говорит Хейл. Стайлз медленно выпускает воздух из легких. – Не суйся туда один. Ясно?

\- Конечно, чувак. Спасибо. Динамит – это хуйня, я его даже не задержу. Блять, Дерек, спасибо.

\- Это в первую очередь дело Стаи.

Стайлз кивает. Да, если бы это было только его дело, хрен бы Дерек пожертвовал своим временем. Жестокая честность. Стайлзу плевать. Стайлз думает о своем отце, чья жизнь, он уверен, в его руках. Он ее не потеряет. Он мысленно в этом клянется.

\- Стайлз.

\- А?

\- Что я сказал?

\- Что это ваше дело. Я понял, без проблем. Чем сильнее ваша мотивация грохнуть эту тварь, тем лучше для меня.

\- Я сказал, чтобы ты не совался туда один. И не один – тоже. Держись подальше от леса.

\- Беспокоишься за меня?

\- Беспокоюсь за МакКола, который беспокоится за тебя.

\- Ты скотина, Дерек. Спасибо тебе.

Стайлз отключает телефон, который пару часов назад купил в магазине своего оператора за полторы сотни баксов.

***

Стайлз продирается сквозь заросли кустарников и сухие ветки октябрьских деревьев, хлещущих его по мокрому телу, и совершенно не видит, куда бежит. Ливень застилает его глаза, наполняет носоглотку, хлюпает в кроссовках. Мобильник с Интернетом и спасительной картой отказался функционировать минут десять назад. Навигатором Стайлза стал звериный рев, доносящийся из чащи, впереди и слева.  
Он думает: я отдаю себе отчет в том, что иду к огромному голодному оборотню на сжирание, у меня есть, мать его, план. И тут же гонит эту мысль прочь, чтобы не сдуреть от нее. Он просто бежит дальше.

Десять минут назад он говорил по телефону с Бойдом, Корой и Айзеком, которые были на подъезде к лесу. Тогда у него не было точных координат, и это их раздражало. Беты были недовольны тем, что Дерек послал их практически в никуда. 

Теперь, Стайлз уверен, они знают, куда ехать. Нужно быть от рождения глухим, чтобы не услышать этот рев.

Гроза похожа на великий потоп. Земля превращается в болото. Стайлзу кажется, что где-то вдалеке он увидел две пары красных глаз – его заметили тоже, но почему-то не бросились следом. Возможно, это свои. А может, у них просто есть цель интереснее Стайлза. Он утопает в хлюпающей рыхлой почве и думает, что его вот-вот засосет куда-нибудь в ад.

Джип остался позади. Стайлз влетел на нем в дерево, забуксовал и, плюнув, бросил. Все равно эта старая развалина давно просилась на металлолом, как бы он ни любил ее, а сейчас - сейчас это меньшее, что его волнует. У Стайлза разбитая голова и - по крайней мере, по ощущениям - лопнувшие легкие. Он слишком сильно дался грудью о руль во время аварии. Колеся по лесу, он выжег весь бензин, все мозги и здравомыслие.

Он то и дело спотыкается, путается ногами в ветках и скомканной траве. Сердце бьется, как пойманная мышеловкой крыса в предсмертной судороге.  
Дерек говорил не соваться, но Стайлз даже не подумал о его совете.

Он прекращает бежать и останавливается около пруда, черного и блестящего, как мятый полиэтилен. В такой тьме не различишь, есть в пруду кровавые разводы или нет, но они везде вокруг. Лунный свет выдирает их из темноты синеватыми бликами: много липкой темной крови.

И Стайлз видит его. На большом сером камне, наполовину погруженном в грязную прудовую воду, лежит израненный человек. Вся его одежда: брюки, куртка со значком шерифа, и рубашка, разодрана и раскрашена багровыми пятнами. Он походит на решето. 

Промокшие ноги немеют и подкашиваются, но Стайлз уже подбегает и падает на колени рядом с камнем. Грохот грозы и собственного сердца не дает ему расслышать даже дыхание отца. Стайлз не уверен, что отец видит его или понимает, что происходит.

\- Пап, - Стайлз обхватывает его лицо и пытается заглянуть в глаза. – Пап, это я. Я тебя вытащу. Все будет хорошо.

Его руки липкие и мокрые от дождя и крови.

\- Стайлз? – он понимает слово скорее по движению губ, чем по голосу.

\- Да, пап, это я, это Стайлз! 

Отец пытается сказать ему, чтобы Стайлз уходил, но в озере что-то взрывается. Гремит гром, поднимается столб воды. На берег вылезает огромный ревущий зверь, опаляя темноту едким сиянием красных глаз.

Стайлз падает мешком. Нервно поднимается, шаря трясущимися руками под толстовкой и футболкой. Он дергает надрез на скотче, которым привязал к себе две шашки динамита, накрывает их собой от дождя, поджигает с третьего раза и швыряет в волка. Он делает все это так быстро, что оборотень успевает сделать всего шаг или два.

Гремит взрыв. Стайлз падает на отца, пытаясь защитить его, и накрывая голову капюшоном. Его бьет ударной волной. Ливень гасит языки пламени. Стайлз думает, что, наверное, обоссался от ужаса.

Ошметки, оставшиеся от оборотня, не сильно напоминают что-то, что может причинить кому-либо вред. Стайлза трясет еще сильнее. Кажется, он сделал это. Сам, без Дерека, без его Стаи и без полиции, он убил альфу-оборотня двумя сырыми шашками, которые спер из гаража соседей. 

\- Пап, пора просыпаться. Давай, поговори со мной, - Стайлз заползает на камень, цепляясь за неровности скользкими пальцами. Шериф хрипло дышит, его глаза зажмурены, дождь размывает кровь. Стайлз больше не может выдавить ни слова. Стаи по-прежнему нет. Где только носит этих уродов.

Стайлз снимает толстовку, плюя на промозглый холод, и выжимает ее от воды и крови, прежде чем накрыть ею израненную грудь отца и прижать посильнее. Иллюзия первой помощи. Больше у него ничего нет.

Что-то тяжелое обрушивается на него со спины. Стайлз слышит собственный короткий крик, вокруг калейдоскоп из дождя, деревьев и черного неба. Стайлз падает и катится по земле. С силой ударяясь о нее, выворачивая колено и все-таки находя силы мгновенно обернуться и подняться на локтях. Здоровенный перекошенный волк склоняется над Джоном Стилински и вдавливает лапу ему в горло. Кровь льется толчками. Стайлз орет, как будто это его хребет вытаскивают через открытую рану. 

Труп убитого им волка по-прежнему валяется далеко. Это – новый. Наверное, в лесу есть другие. Похоже, они задержали Стаю и не дали ей приблизиться и спасти Стайлза и его отца. Динамита больше нет. Ему крышка.

Обращенный альфа отдергивает лапу, выбивая сноп кровавых брызг и отбрасывая вырванный из горла шматок за спину, прямо в пруд. После этого остается только звук клацающих челюстей и сдираемого с костей мяса.

Стайлз смотрит, и не может ни умереть, ни отключиться, ни проснуться. Ни даже встать. Тело не слушается. Тело выворачивает наизнанку. Стайлз чуть не захлебывается рвотой, но кто-то хватает его и разворачивает, наклоняя голову, чтобы он мог прочистить желудок.

 

\- Стилински, ты больной, - кажется, это Бойд. Руки у него настолько тяжелые, что под ними не дернуться. Он поднимает Стайлза на ноги и крепко держит за плечи. Стайлз воет от боли. Бойд ослабляет хватку. – Дерек сказал отвезти его, но не успеем. Отнеси его вон туда, может, пронесет…

Бойд отпускает его, но в ту же секунду чьи-то руки опять подхватывают под мышки, поднимают и прижимают к груди, таща куда-то, как мешок с песком. Стайлз переломан от груди до пят, от груди до пят он – прожженная боль. Он не может стоять. Даже если бы не был ранен, не смог бы.

Омытый кровью значок шерифа поблескивает под лунным светом. Распахнутая грудь с торчащими наружу ребрами видна настолько хорошо, что отпечатывается в мозгу, как выжженный знак, уродливый шрам. Узнаваемые черты растерзанного лица врезаются поверх этого шрама.

Две гибкие темные фигуры с силой отбрасывают волка от мертвого тела. Это Хейлы. Они действуют слаженно, меньше, чем за минуту убивая волка: Питер обхватывает его со спины и впивается зубами в глотку, вызывая страшный, оглушительный рев, а Дерек обеими руками раздвигает волчьи челюсти и разламывает череп на две половины, с коротким рыком отбрасывая часть головы в пруд. Это демонстративное убийство. Публичная казнь. Дерек принимает вызов, война начинается здесь и сейчас.

Темнота сверкает красными глазами и шумит дождем, громом и звериным рыком. Стая альф кружит вокруг, готовясь к прыжку. Дерек собирает Стаю, стоя впереди всех, укрывая. Так же, как они укрывают его. Красная тьма сколачивается вокруг них гробовыми досками.

Стайлз понимает, что отключается. В глазах мутно от ливня и слез, хотя он не ощущает сдавленных спазмов и не морщится, как это бывает, когда плачешь. В глаза впаяна картина, которую он видел пару минут назад. Какое-то время он был уверен, что все кончится хорошо. Он прижимал толстовку к груди отца и чувствовал, как под ней бьется сердце. На секунду судьба подарила ему надежду, за которую он продал бы душу. И забрала обратно.

Все дальнейшее смешивается в его голове в кровавую мешанину из звуков и обрывков изображения. Словно склеили в голове куски рейтинговых фильмов ужасов. Дерек первым рушит немое противостояние стай, Стайлз видит, как блестят в темноте его клыки и глаза, когда он срывается с места. Дерек пробивает страх и неподвижность своих бет, и начинается то, чего хотел Девкалион. Бойня, мясорубка из тел.

Скотт сцепляется с Кали, которая наотмашь бьет его ногой по лицу. В его горле что-то хрустит. Стайлз успевает подумать, что если умрет Скотт, то Стайлз точно проведет свои последние годы в комнате с мягкими стенами, пуская слюну и разговаривая со своей рубашкой. Но сейчас Стайлз надеется не пережить это. Он не хочет выйти отсюда живым.

Близнецы и Энис дерутся с Айзеком и Питером. Айзек выламывает руку по плечо близнецам, а Питер заслоняет его собой от здоровяка, который тут же бьет его в живот, скребя когтями, словно пытаясь вырвать кишки. Питер хрипит и сгибается пополам, сдавленно выкашливая кровь. Айзек рычит и бросается на Эниса, с грохотом отшвыривая его от Хейла в ближайшее дерево. Кора воет, зовя на помощь. Питер с трудом стоит на ногах, но встряхивается, рыкнув, говорит Бойду идти к ней, а сам ищет Дерека и Девкалиона.

Стайлз не может закрыть глаза и вырубиться, хотя это все, чего он хочет. Он невольно представляет каждого из них на том камне, растерзанным, с раскиданными вокруг внутренностями и диким взглядом, направленным в небо. Скотт, Айзек, Питер, Дерек, снова Скотт. Стайлзу кажется, что он отдал бы жизнь за любого из них.

Когда на его спину вдруг с размаху опускается чья-то тяжелая подошва, Стайлз слышит хруст своих ребер. Он испугался бы до усрачки, если бы все еще был на это способен. Без оружия он все равно что кролик в окружении дерущихся волков. Ему даже не нужно кого-то провоцировать – его могут просто затоптать.

Его хватают за волосы и вздергивают голову, выгибая позвоночник, и Стайлз чувствует нутром, как начинается кровотечение где-то под ребрами, прямо по легким, по натужно сжимающемуся сердцу – льется его кровь.

\- Тебе папа в детстве не говорил, что нельзя гулять ночью по лесу? – голос женский. Над ним открыто насмехаются. – Или ты решил, что если родители сдохли, то все их запреты снимаются? Какой непослушный парень.

Стайлз изворачивается и бьет Кали в горло осколком лобового стекла. Пять минут назад он вытащил его из своего бедра, чувствуя, какой он скользкий и горячий от свежей крови, от которой волнами избавлялся его организм. Джип сослужил ему неплохую службу даже после своего краха.

\- Дюк! – страшно хрипит Кали, а Стайлз проталкивает осколок глубже. Стекло блестит в ее открытом рту.

Стайлз убивает своего второго оборотня. Девкалион отшвыривает корчащуюся Кали, и Стайлз падает лицом в землю. Сил двигаться в нем больше нет. Цепкая рука хватает его за загривок, вонзаясь когтями в кожу, чтобы сгрести и поднять. Он успевает подумать, испытать надежду, что Кали все-таки сдохнет, или хотя бы потеряет несколько минут, за которые Скотт ее прикончит. Если Скотт жив. 

Намерения Девкалиона вполне однозначны: быстро разделаться с пацаном, продырявившим глотку члену его стаи, и переключиться на реально достойных противников. Но кто-то успевает раньше. Стайлз хрипит, когда когти отпускают его шею, и пытается развернуться. Видит, как Дерек оттаскивает Девкалиона за волосы, грубо и унизительно, как паршивого пса. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек хочет разозлить его и увести от Стаи. Стилински не успевает ни восхититься, ни проклясть его за это идиотское самопожертвование. Девкалион обращается и сбивает Хейла с ног, набрасывается, как голодный зверь. Больше Стайлз ничего не успевает увидеть. Ливень застилает ему глаза. Он падает и теряет сознание.

А когда вновь выныривает из тьмы, вокруг уже тихо, только ветер шумит, и небо налилось серым рассветом. Все его тело будто в агонии. Он не может ни шевельнуться, ни закричать. Жгучей болью пульсирует левое запястье, которое кто-то сжимает. Стайлз пытается рассмотреть его. 

Это Дерек. 

\- Я думал, ты мертв, - слышит Стайлз свой шепот.

Дерек кому-то что-то говорит – у Стайлза в ушах словно водяные пробки – и поднимает его на руки. Тело взрывается болью. Наверное, от нее Стайлз и теряет сознание.

Он только за.

***

Гроза не прекращается. Из страшной бури она перетекает в унылый осенний дождь, водой залиты уже все тротуары и дороги, машины ползут медленно, глохнут и образуют пробки в самих пробках. За два часа процессия сдвинулась на пять сотен метров. Давно вставшего солнца не видно за сырым навесом туч.

Стайлз лежит на продавленном диване, размеренно дышит и иногда моргает. Последние два часа вся его физическая и умственная деятельность сведена к этому. Потолок совсем не изменился, но Стайлз продолжает тупо смотреть в него мутным взглядом. Он и не ждет, что там начнут показывать фильм. Он почти не прислушивается к негромким голосам в комнате, настолько огромной, с такими высокими потолками, что звуки тонут в ней, кажутся тише, чем есть.

\- Ох, дьявол… - Питер лежит на другом диване. – Скотт, ты хоть носки когда-нибудь штопал? Одно дело – штопать носки, а запихивать в брюхо кишки и зашивать – немного другое. Племянник, зачем ты его ко мне допустил? Твоя мстительность не знает границ.

\- Я делаю, как надо, не в первый раз же. Просто не отвлекай, - говорит Скотт.

Стайлз уверен, что иглой и нитками Скотт действительно владеет отлично. Раньше он зашивал только псов да кошек, но с людьми даже проще – не надо выбривать шерсть, и они не так остервенело дергаются.

Питер тоже не дергается. Стайлз думает, что Питер просто болтает, потому что его напрягает тишина. Раны на его животе кровоточат и практически не заживают. Лицо – серое и больное, как небо за окном.

\- Готово.

Скотт перегрызает нитку и убирает свой швейный инвентарь в коробку. Питер выгибает шею, чтобы посмотреть на Айзека, стоящего у окна, спиной к комнате.

\- Эй, кудряшка, - сгорбленные плечи Айзека дергаются при звуке этого слова. Стайлз находит это забавным, но у него нет сил улыбнуться. – Иди-ка сюда, подлечи меня. Я сейчас коньки отброшу, представляешь, как Дерек обрадуется? Не могу этого допустить.

Айзек, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, все-таки решает подойти к нему. Питер смотрит на него внимательным взглядом и слегка улыбается. Айзек не смотрит в ответ. Он кладет ладонь поверх засохшей крови и швов на животе Питера, и черными змейками вытягивает его боль. Судя по тому, как Айзек морщится, у Питера титаническая выдержка.

\- У-у... твои руки не для скуки, да, кудряшка?

Айзек стискивает зубы и краснеет. Питер ржет.

\- Закрой рот, - говорит Дерек. Этот приказ можно принять за усталую просьбу. Стайлз переводит на него взгляд. Зря Дерек так. Если здесь будет шуметь только дождь, они все просто сдохнут от тишины и тоски.

Стайлз думает, что шутки Питера – лишь попытки имитировать то, что было до битвы с альфами. Это, можно сказать, психологическая помощь. Как и сосредоточенность и спокойствие Скотта, и Айзек, закончивший с Хейлом и присевший на стол Дерека, болтая ногой. Детали, призванные скрасить нанесенный им удар.

Кору похоронили утром. Дерек сперва хотел звонить в бюро и устроить нормальные похороны, но Питер отговорил его, сказав, что этой заботы и красивых жестов Кора не оценит, а стае это принесет одни хлопоты и разборки с полицией. Дерек не спорил и не соглашался. Он отложил телефон и ушел раскапывать яму за домом. Методично и быстро, не прерываясь и не прося помощи. Вся стая присоединилась к нему в течение двадцати минут.

К вечеру Скотт уходит домой, собрать дорожную сумку и попрощаться с матерью. Бойд уходит по тем же причинам. Питер и Айзек растворяются где-то в доме. Завтра, сказал Дерек, они отправятся по разным маршрутам, разыскивать двоих выживших альф.

Вечером Стайлз сидит на том же диване, ставшем ему уже родным. Наедине с Дереком, который уставился в ноутбук Питера, подпирая подбородок и слишком напряженно накрыв пальцами рот. Рядом с ноутбуком на столе стоит чашка кофе, словно призванная придать этому месту уюта. Но комната все равно выглядит пустой и страшной, а кофе холодный и покрытый пленкой - Дерек не прикоснулся к нему. Тишина сгущается и громыхает, и Стайлз в какой-то мере даже благодарен погоде, так и оставшейся дерьмовой. Мерный стук капель разбавляет молчание.

Ночью Дерек увидел, как катится к его ногам голова его сестры. Он убил Девкалиона. Главаря стаи альф, демона-волка. Сделал то, что представлялось чуть ли не невозможным. Сила Девкалиона и убитых им членов его стаи прибавилась к силе Дерека – об этом никто не говорит, но это чувствуется. Питер теперь опасается спорить с ним. Дерек полон огромной энергии и силы, с которыми еще не сладил, к которым не готов, но он приручит своего нового волка, в этом не стоит сомневаться. Пара дней, и Дерек будет куда опаснее Девкалиона.

Разговаривать с ним сейчас реально страшно. Но Стайлз должен, давно пора.

\- Дерек, - зовет он и кашляет, чтобы прогнать из голоса хрипотцу. Хейл быстро поднимает на него взгляд – пронизывающий и холодный. – Трудновато мне говорить, так что сразу к делу. Будут похороны отца, я хочу… я должен поехать. Вряд ли справлюсь без помощи, ты знаешь, - Стайлз мельком оглядывает свой забинтованный торс и очередное свежее пятно крови. – Может, подбросишь меня?

\- Ты не можешь ходить, - отвечает Дерек. – И не выйдешь из машины.

\- Ерунда, Скотт поддержит меня каких-нибудь сорок минут, будет немного по-гейски, но ничего, переживу. Я теперь все переживу, - Стайлз издает нервный, затравленный смешок. Хорошо, что со стороны он себя не может услышать.

Дерек смотрит на него долго, не меняясь в лице: равнодушный и нечитаемый. Стайлза напрягает этот взгляд, но он слишком вымотан, чтобы отводить глаза, краснеть или хоть как-то реагировать. Он слишком устал.

\- Я тебя отвезу, - Дерек опускает взгляд обратно в экран. – И поддержу тоже.

\- Что, почему это ты?.. В волонтеры подался? – Стайлз даже находит в себе силы удивленно распахнуть слипающиеся глаза.

\- Скотт уезжает, Питер с Айзеком тоже. Нам сейчас нужно разделиться, чтобы найти Эниса и Итана как можно быстрее, - разъясняет Хейл то, что обсуждал со стаей, пока Стайлз в очередной раз проваливался в сон. – Они пытаются обращать людей, я хочу убить их раньше, чем бет окажется слишком много и придется вырезать полгорода.

Стайлз замолкает, переваривая услышанное. Похоже, война не окончена. А он даже не поговорил со Скоттом наедине за это время. Он даже не позвонил… черт, да кому он мог позвонить?

Стайлз вспоминает отца. Нет, он и не забывал его. Ему снова кажется, что он может вернуться домой и увидеть его там. В горле щиплет. Он гонит от себя эти мысли. Все, что он делает весь день – пытается не обращать внимания на ядовитый ком боли внутри себя. Не физической, нет. Физическую он действительно почти не замечает.

\- И долго я останусь с тобой? – спрашивает он. Стайлз усмехается. Ему ведь теперь некуда идти. Нечем платить за дом, который, скорее всего, заберут. Попечительский совет назначит ему какого-нибудь опекуна. Хотя кто за него возьмется? У него и родни-то нет. То есть, может, есть какая-нибудь тетушка из пригорода в Канаде, которой он нахрен не сдался. Стайлз видит один выход. Он сбежит раньше, чем за него возьмется государство, сбежит, привяжет себе камень к ноге и нырнет в то озеро. Будет неплохо утащить за собой одну из выживших тварей. Надо поработать над этим, когда он снова сможет ходить.

Стайлз морщится от боли. Ушибленная грудная клетка ноет, начинается резь – это он задышал слишком глубоко и часто. Он знает, что ему нельзя особо дергаться и нервничать, потому что его собрали по кускам, он сам сейчас долбанный инвалид, хуже Питера, а внутренности Питера и правда валялись вокруг него еще часа в четыре утра. Дерек вытащил их обоих из лап смерти.

\- Сколько потребуется, - сухо говорит Дерек. – Ты пострадал из-за меня и находишься под моей ответственностью. Как-нибудь потерпишь мое общество, пока я сделаю все, что нужно - потом можешь катиться куда угодно.

Стайлз чувствует рукой, лежащей на животе, горячее и липкое. 

Приподнимает тяжелую голову. Ну, прекрасно. По бинтам стремительно расползается багряное пятно. Перенервничал, видимо. Усилилось кровообращение, открылось кровотечение.

Стайлз беспомощно глядит по сторонам, словно надеясь, что где-нибудь в углу обнаружится доктор. Ему не справиться с перевязкой.

\- Дерек… у меня тут… - Стайлз запинается. Не хочется обращаться к Хейлу за помощью. Смешно, но отношения с ним остались такие же, как раньше. Это даже немного греет – толика постоянства в вывернутом мире. – Чувак, не хочу тебя отвлекать, но кажется, я сейчас истеку кровью и сдохну.

Захлопнув ноутбук, Дерек снимается со стула и быстро подходит к нему, уже на ходу внимательно изучая рану. Стайлз машинально осматривает его в ответ – вот уж кто выглядит здоровым и свежим. В целой чистой одежде, без единой царапины, со здоровым цветом лица.

\- Твоя регенерация сильно повысилась, - говорит Стайлз в пространство. – Из корейской отбивной в Брэда Питта.

\- Заткни одну ноздрю, - отвечает ему Дерек, коротко посмотрев в глаза, – рот тоже закрой.

\- Что?..

\- Ты задыхаешься. Заткни одну ноздрю и успокаивайся. Подумай о хорошем. Я принесу бинты.

Подумай о хорошем?.. Да этот ублюдок издевается. За корейскую отбивную, надо полагать. Стайлз приподнимается и ерзает, пытаясь уследить за стремительно удаляющимся Хейлом больными и уставшими глазами.

\- Ты что, будешь меня сам перевязывать? Ты – меня?

Вопрос адресован пустоте, и потому остается без ответа. Из кухни доносится шум выдвигаемого ящика стола и стук каких-то склянок. Стайлз вспоминает, что Хейл сказал ему: «пострадал из-за меня». «Под моей ответственностью». Видимо, забота о раненом Стилински и даже собственноручная перевязка – это наказание, которое для Дерека выбрала его совесть. Это кажется ненужным и странным. Раньше Дерек сбагрил бы его в больницу или матери Скотта. Что стряслось сейчас – непонятно, но в вину Стайлз не верит. 

В смысле, надо быть идиотом или иметь комплекс вины за все дерьмо, которое случается в мире, чтобы пытаться оправдать Стайлза за свой счет в сложившейся ситуации. Стилински виноват во всем сам, и он знает это. Это он не спас отца, облажался, как всегда, несмотря на отчаянные попытки. Он по жизни прослыл неудачником, хотя и совершал много каких-то лишних движений, пытаясь делать все наилучшим образом. Скотт не пытается, но его судьба милует. Альфы пришли из-за него, но его мать почему-то цела, в то время как части тела отца Стайлза копы находили на расстоянии десяти метров друг от друга…

Когда Дерек возвращается с картонным ящиком медикаментов в руках, Стайлза трясет. Несмотря на переломанные ребра, он скрутился почти в позу эмбриона. Дышать одной ноздрей больше не помогает. Кровь течет по кожаной обивке и капает на пол.

Дерек раздраженно шипит, ругается, и Стайлзу стыдно и мерзко, но он ничего не может сделать, только чувствует опасную грань своего состояния – он будто горит изнутри, снаружи еще не понимая толком, что происходит. Его организм словно пытается отречься от реальности. Его сердце вот-вот остановится.

\- Выпей, - Дерек кладет ему ладонь на затылок и приподнимает, поднося ко рту ложку с чем-то остро пахнущим. Вроде не валерьянка, но тоже что-то спиртосодержащее. Стайлз бездумно раскрывает губы и позволяет влить в себя эту гадкую смесь. Ощущение такое, будто внутри все вспыхивает и пузырится ожогами.

\- Бля, - Стайлз давится, физически чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Он уже готов согласиться на лошадиную дозу снотворного, только бы вырубиться и прекратить это все, но Дерек пичкает его еще чем-то и дает запить водой из стакана. Стайлз видит открытую упаковку "Аддералла".

\- Откуда у тебя? - выговаривает Стайлз.

\- Скотт сходил в аптеку. Горько? – негромко спрашивает Хейл, убирая лекарства и доставая из коробки чистые рулоны бинтов.

\- Сладко от твоей заботы, - нервно говорит Стайлз.

Распаковывая бинты, Дерек бросает на него один спокойный взгляд, и этого хватает, чтобы Стайлзу под ним захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. 

\- Сядь. 

Стайлз пытается выполнить приказ. Он действительно хочет спокойно сесть, чтобы не выставить себя беспомощным и жалким под пристальным взглядом Хейла. Опирается позади себя локтями, закусывая губу от несносной боли – пять или шесть (или все) сломанных ребер на память от Кали – немного подтягивается, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. И сорвано выдыхает, скрывая в выдохе стон. До чего же плохо. И внутри, и снаружи. Он сам как сломанное ребро.

Беспомощный и жалкий. 

\- Почему ты не укусил меня? – глухо спрашивает Стайлз. По вискам катится пот.

\- Побоялся, что в зубах застрянешь, - Дерек откладывает бинты и вдруг подхватывает Стайлза под мышки, поднимая и усаживая. Стайлз жмурится от боли.

\- Я сам… - сипит он, чувствуя, как щетина Дерека колет шею. Нужно на что-то отвлечься. Вот на эту самую гребаную щетину, иначе Стайлз сейчас просто ослепнет от звезд в глазах. Как же плохо.

От Дерека пахнет дождем и каким-то гелем для душа. Стайлз удивляется этой гамме - ему почему-то раньше казалось, что от Дерека непременно должно разить псиной.

Его фразу Хейл игнорирует. Он разворачивает Стайлза, усаживая спиной к спинке дивана, и медленно отпускает, позволяя прислониться и тяжело отдышаться. В этот раз Стайлз не язвит. Ему кажется, что его только что переехал трактор.

\- Ты мог бы вызвать врача, - чуть кривясь от боли, произносит он. Дерек берет внушительного размера ножницы и опускается на колени перед низким диваном, притягивает Стайлза к себе и быстро, ловко разрезает бинты. Когда он снимает их, в некоторых местах они отдираются с кусочками засохшей крови, но Стайлз почти не чувствует этого. Настолько дерьмово ему было минуту назад.

Стайлз остается в одних джинсах, без бинтов почему-то резко становится холодно, а еще иррационально чудится, будто ребра вот-вот проткнут кожу и полезут наружу. Дерек оборачивает его бинтом первый раз, снова оказываясь чертовски близко.

\- Чувак, ты так вкусно пахнешь, придвинься посильнее, я занюхаю тобой эту пиздоебическую боль, - мозг Стайлза отказывается соображать. Язык урывает свою минуту славы.

Дерек на секунду замирает, а потом затягивает кольцо бинта потуже. Стайлз охает.

\- А ты пахнешь так себе, - отвечает Хейл. Слова щекочут Стайлзу ухо теплым дыханием. - Душ бы не помешал.

\- Я немного в состоянии нестояния, - бурчит Стайлз. – Не будешь же ты меня и мыть?

\- Могу. На заднем дворе есть шланг.

\- Спасибо, обойдусь.

\- Тогда заткнись.

Стайлз без лишних споров следует совету. На самом деле, он пахнет кровью и землей. Немного – потом. Он пахнет сегодняшней ночью, и ему кажется, что Дерека отталкивает именно это, и дело не в брезгливости.  
Его, Стайлза, это тоже отталкивает. Если бы у него была такая возможность, он выпрыгнул бы из своего тела, возможно, это притупило бы чувства. 

\- Подними руки, мешаешь.

Стайлз приподнимает, осторожно, ровно настолько, чтобы Дерек мог обвести его руками и завязать бинты за его спиной. С перевязкой закончили, осталось лечь. Вот только есть еще кое-что…

Стайлз пытается прикинуть, сможет ли он как-нибудь доползти до туалета и обратно, пока Дерек понесет аптечку назад в кухню. И понимает, что это исключено, потому что, во-первых, он не знает, где чертов туалет, а во-вторых, он и сесть на диване сам не смог – а тут надо пройти через несколько комнат.

Прекрасно. И что делать? Просить Хейла провести его?.. Ну, допустим, до двери доведет, а что дальше, трусы поможет снять? От одной мысли хочется немедленно сдохнуть.

Дерек смотрит на него, явно понимая, что Стайлз что-то хочет сказать, но не решается. И, наверное, даже догадывается, что. Стайлз не знает, может ли ему сейчас быть более паршиво.

\- Справишься с позором, или подождешь, пока мочевой пузырь лопнет? – спрашивает Хейл. Ровно, с тенью любопытной улыбки, и Стайлз вспоминает Питера. Все-таки эти два уебка неспроста носят одну фамилию.

\- А что, хочешь подержать? 

Дерек выгибает бровь и распрямляется.

\- Заебал. Нагадишь на диван - выкину на улицу.

\- Стой. Я сам отсюда свалю, поверь мне. Помоги встать.

Дерек помогает. Стайлз чувствует себя каким-то гребаным узником концлагеря, стискивая зубы и пытаясь не орать от боли, когда Хейл осторожно поднимает его на ноги и кладет его руку себе на плечи, подхватывая за талию. Стайлз дышит то тяжело, то вообще задерживает дыхание, когда ему кажется, что ребро вот-вот проткнет легкое. Там, возле озера, шок и адреналин все-таки порядочно притупили его чувства. Он ведь тогда совсем не чувствовал этой страшной боли в груди и в животе. И ноги – ноги по-прежнему не хотят слушаться.

Дерек ведет его медленно и молча. Стайлза опаляет стыдом, когда они заходят в туалет, и Дерек останавливается рядом с унитазом. Стайлз ждет, что он выйдет, и говорит:

\- Все, я могу стоять. Спасибо, что подбросил.

Хейл придирчиво проверяет, как он держится, и, к огромному облегчению Стилински, уходит.

\- Позовешь, - бросает он, закрывая дверь.

Стайлз глубоко вздыхает. Чертов сортир вдруг кажется ему самым прекрасным местом на планете только потому, что он находится тут один. Он не без труда расстегивает джинсы, чтобы отлить, по стенке доходит до умывальника и моет руки, а потом, рискнув, осторожно наклоняется и умывает лицо. Из зеркала над умывальником на него глядит настолько больная морда, что вода и мыло явно не смогут это исправить, но он хотя бы избавляется от засохшей крови на висках и кое-где на лице.

Веки даже не открываются полностью, настолько сильно отекли. Он почему-то кажется себе старше, чем был всего пару дней назад. Эта изможденность и болезненность могут появляться только на лицах стариков. Как у его отца, когда умерла мать. Тяжелые были дни, отец тогда много пил, но оставался трезвым, и часто касался сына – клал руку на плечо, трепал по волосам. То ли пытался подбодрить и напомнить, что он рядом, то ли сам себя успокаивал, ведь Стайлз был последним, что оставила ему жена.

Стайлз смотрит на свои бинты и ссадины, покрывающие лицо, шею и руки, и понимает, что от них останутся шрамы. Будет теперь уродом всю жизнь. В сущности, какая теперь разница - Лидия его не любила и когда он был без шрамов. Да и он уже не любит Лидию. Все, что он сейчас способен чувствовать – задавившую его невидимую гробовую плиту.

\- Инвалид, неудачник, круглый сирота, - говорит Стайлз своему отражению. Оно кривит в ответ улыбку.

Он вздыхает и медленно садится на холодный кафель, прислонившись к стене, и закрывает глаза. Искусственный свет слегка дребезжит и раздражает их – что угодно сейчас раздражало бы, он весь как оголенный нерв, улитка без панциря.

Стайлз просыпается, когда чувствует, как его поднимают на руки. Похоже, он заснул на полу в туалете. А Дерек даже не стал его будить.

Он хочет что-то сказать, вроде: «прости, Дерек», или «не поднимай меня, мать твою, я тяжелый, и это слишком по-гейски», или спросить, намного ли уродливее он стал со своими шрамами, но вместо этого утыкается щекой в его плечо и закрывает глаза. От Дерека совсем не пахнет псиной. От него действительно идет какой-то смутный приятный запах, и дотрагивается он почти не больно. Может ведь, если захочет. Наверное, Стайлз должен был стать почти инвалидом, чтобы им перестали считать ступеньки и прикладывать о рули.

Стайлз чувствует к нему иррациональную смесь благодарности с обжигающей симпатией, когда Хейл укладывает его на кровать и укрывает одеялом, как отец делал в те дни, когда умерла мама, и маленький Стайлз привыкал жить без нее. Дерек не задерживается ни на секунду дольше, чем требует ситуация. Стайлз успевает сонно буркнуть:

\- Куда?

На что получает исчерпывающий ответ:

\- Спи, - и дверь за Хейлом закрывается, а с ней закрываются глаза Стайлза, и организм отказывается функционировать ближайшие часов десять.

***

Еще утром Стайлз понимает, что ехать на кладбище – плохая идея. И дело не только в том, что его словно вкатали в асфальт, стоило ему открыть глаза. Он вдруг вспоминает, что ему нечего сказать полиции насчет того, почему он похож на выходца Бухенвальда и как это связано с убийством его отца.

Переднее пассажирское сидение в «Камаро» опущено так, чтобы на нем можно было свободно разлечься. Стайлз одет в байку с капюшоном, похожую на ту, которую он снял с себя в лесу. Дерек говорит, что сейчас она под фальшивым дном в багажнике «Камаро». Айзек забрал толстовку, Бойд нашел кроссовок Стайлза, слетевший с него где-то между аварией и битвой с альфами, Дерек нашел людей, которые на тросе вытянули джип из леса и собрали все обломки в округе. Доказательств присутствия Стайлза на месте происшествия у копов не будет. Его кровь, как и кровь Стаи, дождь давно смыл.

Стайлз молча пялится в окно на несвежий утренний пейзаж и пытается представить, что его ждет. «Я могу это сделать. Отец одобрит, если я просто все сделаю и уйду». С каждой секундой ему все сильнее хочется открыть дверцу и вывалиться из машины. Желательно, под колеса едущей сзади.

Дерек тормозит возле «Старбакса», глушит двигатель и, ни слова не говоря, выходит из машины. «Камаро» подмигивает владельцу фарами, и щелкают замки. Предусмотрительно. Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек исчезает в дверях кафе, и через пять минут появляется с пластиковым стаканом и бумажным пакетом. Похоже, он единственный, кто заметил, что Стайлз уже два дня ничего не ест.

\- Меня вывернет, - обещает Стайлз, когда Дерек протягивает ему пакет со стаканом. Хейл не двигается. Стайлз забирает все. – Меня вывернет прямо на шикарное сидение твоей шикарной тачки. И заметь, виновата будет твоя совесть. Я не просил мне ничего покупать.

\- Заткнись и жуй, - это первое, что Дерек сегодня говорит ему.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и роется в шуршащем пакете. Там какой-то упитанный овощной бургер и все еще горячая картошка. Учуяв запах, желудок неожиданно реанимируется и угрожающе рычит.

Стайлз ест, еле двигая челюстями и не чувствуя вкуса. Как галошу жевать. Но все-таки он чувствует себя лучше, похоже, сам факт, что он заполняет иссохший желудок, немного бодрит.

\- Не знаю, какой сорт лапши выбрать, - Стайлз снимает крышку с кофе, - для копов.

\- Скажешь, что тебя переехал бетоноукладчик. Раз пять подряд. В другом штате.

\- Была такая мысль, но она, знаешь, вызовет подозрения. Думаю, скажу, что меня избили бритоголовые. Приняли за фаната другой команды по футболу, или за гомика. Или все сразу. Бутылку о лицо разбили, ногами отмудохали. Должно сойти за правду.

Дерек напрягается. Не отвечает и не кивает. Стайлз пьет кофе, теперь чувствуя, что его и правда тошнит. Но зато он разбирает вкус, а это уже что-то. Кофе несладкий, крепкий, с молоком, похож на тот, который пьет отец, хотя Стайлз ни черта не разбирается в сортах и производителях.

Стайлз мельком отмечает, что думает об отце в настоящем времени. Они уже на подъезде к кладбищу. У него что-то замыкается в мозгу, он аккуратно отставляет стакан и сосредотачивается на том, как бы не заблевать кожаные сидения.

Дерек помогает ему вылезти из машины. Погода все никак не уймется: дождя нет, но задувает ветер, шумят изможденные деревья. Дерек захлопывает дверь, обхватывает Стайлза за пояс, снова взваливая большую часть его веса на себя. Он особо не осторожничает, как мог бы Скотт, но Стайлз не жалуется. Он просто пытается вообразить, как они выглядят со стороны – крепкий мужик в кожанке и избитый пацан в спортивных штанах и белых кроссовках. Он неловко натягивает на голову капюшон.

\- Не поможет, - говорит Дерек, когда с другой стороны машины сверкает первая фотовспышка.

На парковке много машин. Кладбище окольцовывает ажурная металлическая ограда, в углу прямо за ней несколько огромных ив, между ними – столпотворение людей, доносится чей-то плач. Стайлз не смотрит туда. Кругом не меньше десятка журналистов и, кажется, полгорода зевак. У Стайлза разбегаются глаза и начинает холодеть в груди. Он переживает ту стадию панической атаки, когда происходящее кажется сном, потому что такое дерьмо просто не может происходить на самом деле. Похороны отца. Не могут быть на самом деле.

Дерек держит его крепко и ведет, не задерживаясь и игнорируя оклики, прямо к входу, туда, откуда Стайлз сможет увидеть гроб.

\- Смотри, вон он. Это его сын.

\- Что это с ним?.. Выглядит так же паршиво.

\- А вон Хейл. Да, тот самый. От скольких убийств его отмазали?..

\- Сэр, есть ли у вас предположения о том, кто совершил убийство шерифа города?

\- Пусть они отъебутся, - громким шепотом говорит Стайлз, вжимая голову в плечи. Он не хочет этого всего. Он, блядь, не может. Увидеть – значит поверить. Значит смириться - кажется, это не сон - и каждая клетка Стайлза требует от него развернуться и броситься бежать к машине, прочь от кладбища, от назойливых людей. Если бы мог бегать, он бы так и сделал.

\- Мистер Стилински? Пара слов для «Morningtown»…

\- Он не отвечает на вопросы, ни сейчас, ни потом. Уйдите с дороги.

Дерек говорит холодно и жестко. Журналюги извиняются, некоторые замолкают, другие продолжают спрашивать. На входе пара копов – Стайлз даже знает их лица – начинают разгонять особо настырных.

Стайлз силой заставляет себя идти. Каждый шаг, каждый вдох требуют усилия воли. Они заходят в распахнутую калитку. Кладбище пахнет дождевыми червями и сырой землей, под ногами мягко и рыхло, и Стайлз больше не может оторвать глаз от эпицентра своей боли.

Вырытая могила. Дубовый гроб и люди вокруг него. Военные, полицейские, друзья семьи, друзья друзей семьи. Их не меньше сорока человек. Какое там, гораздо больше. Они пялятся на Стайлза.

Их пропускают, пропускают, заставляя идти все дальше, шагать все медленнее. Стайлз больше не идет сам. Ноги несут его. У самого гроба кто-то говорит Дереку, что Стайлз должен подойти к подножию, но, видимо, этот кто-то быстро понимает, что тот не может ходить самостоятельно. Дерек представляется другом семьи, люди сочувствующе кивают. Он ведет Стайлза дальше и останавливает у самого гроба. Убирает руку, чтобы уйти, но Стайлз стискивает его плечо, и Хейлу приходится остаться.

Каменная стена ограждает их от всех, кто здесь присутствует, даже от тех, кто едва ли не дышит в затылок.

Губы пересохли. Стайлз поднимает взгляд. Тот, кто должен быть в эту минуту с ним, чтобы поддержать, хлопнуть по плечу, сказать что-то сухо, но так, чтобы стало легче; тот, кого Стайлз больше не увидит ни дома, ни в участке, потому что не спас, не вытащил, хотя клялся. Тот, кто должен был жить еще много-много лет - лежит под матовым покрывалом, его руки на груди под манжетами рубашки перевязаны резинкой, впивающейся в желтоватую кожу. Он почти неузнаваем из-за слоя штукатурки, кое-как скрывающей раны, из-за того, что тело в слишком плохом состоянии для открытого гроба, для красивого костюма, для глаз Стайлза.

Его ноги подкашиваются. Он не ревет, держится. Пальцы лежащей на плече Дерека руки сжимаются, скребя по кожаной куртке.

Дерек не позволяет себе нарушить тишину и хотя бы шепотом обратиться к парню. У него есть только прикосновения. «Не будь тряпкой». «Если хочешь, мы уйдем». «Я держу тебя».

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз стоит один у гроба, и говорит. У него нет никакой заготовленной речи, но он не запинается, голос не дрожит. Он вслух вспоминает отца, прощается с ним, говорит кое-что из того, что отец обязательно должен знать. Стайлз говорит, что о лучшем отце он не мог мечтать. Что он никогда не простит себя. Люди почти не слушают его. Они смотрят на его шрамы и синяки, им будет, что обсудить вечером во время рекламы. Слушает только кто-то один, внимательно наблюдающий, готовый подхватить в любую минуту.

Под конец Стайлз все-таки задыхается. Глаза по-прежнему сухие, слезы застряли в глотке. Он сказал не все, но больше не будет и пытаться. Он коротко улыбается, отворачиваясь от гроба, касается дрогнувшими пальцами носка ботинка отца. Это не его ботинки, конечно. Все это неправда. Все, кроме сукровицы, тянущейся по лицу шерифа из носа. Какая-то женщина постоянно подходит утирать ее, портя пятую, пятнадцатую салфетку. Один раз это делает Стайлз.

В груди напоминают о себе сломанные кости. Его ведет в сторону, кто-то пытается поддержать его, но он отказывается. Дожидается, пока Дерек вернется от копов. Знакомый запах, знакомое движение – рука Стайлза на его плечах, рука Дерека на спине Стайлза. Последние два дня это его способ ходить. Он привык, ему больше не стыдно. Пусть люди делают фото и вешают в твиттер, если хотят. Пусть мир полощет столько перемазанного белья, сколько хочет. Чужие грязные развлечения не волнуют Стайлза.

\- Остаемся или уходим?

\- Валим. Погоди, отведи меня к копам. Они же не отъебутся, будут названивать.

\- Не будут, я все уладил.

\- Да ладно?.. Ты не представляешь, как я тебе… за все это… точнее, твоей совести.

\- Да. Смотри под ноги.

Всю дорогу Стайлз прижимает ко рту сжатый кулак, делая вид, что подпирает голову, и смотрит в окно. Иногда делает глоток остывшего кофе. Напиток не такой уж противный даже холодным. Дерек везет его домой. Стайлз открывает дверь своим ключом, ему в нос ударяет родной запах. Здесь был обыск, копы перерыли все, разве что полы не поднимали, хотя заметны признаки попыток быть аккуратными. Но они наследили, всюду подсохшие грязные следы вчерашней грозы.

Стайлз просит отвести его в ванную. На батарее висит футболка с надписью «Egypt 2009». Отец никогда не был в Египте, эту футболку ему дал рекламщик на автомобильной заправке во время какой-то акции, и он толком не носил ее до последнего времени. Стайлз сдергивает ее с батареи, тяжело дыша, врубает воду. Организм не нужно упрашивать. Он садится на край ванны, упершись в колени локтями, утыкается лбом в ткань футболки, и дает себе волю. Его скручивает такой болью, что он не слышит собственных задыхающихся всхлипов. Не чувствует, как горят переломанные ребра, как болит в пробитом черепе. Он плачет несколько минут или часов.

***

Скотт выходит на балкон своего номера, который только что оплатил и, кажется, конкретно проебал деньги. Он набирает Дерека. Улавливает момент, когда гудки прерываются, и первым делом спрашивает:

\- Как он?

Альфа говорит устало и раздраженно.

\- Нормально.

\- Как может быть «нормально» сейчас? Дерек, я серьезно. Как он перенес это все? Полиция доебывалась?

\- Какой вопрос, такой ответ. Сбагрил на меня своего друга – не жди подробных отчетов, у меня нет времени на сотни прилагательных. С ним все нормально. Настолько, насколько это возможно в сложившемся дерьме. С копами разобрались, по официальной версии Стайлз попал в плохую компанию и поплатился здоровьем.

\- Ты хотя бы поддержи его…

\- Скотт.

\- Передай, что я звонил. Что я беспокоюсь. Нет, не говори, скажи, что все хорошо, я приеду и мы с ним сходим куда-нибудь. Я возьму билеты на матч, отведу его в боулинг и еще куда-нибудь, куда он захочет.

\- На расстоянии сотни километров ты очень участлив. Позвони ему сам.

\- Он угробил оба телефона позавчера. Я приеду и возьму его на себя, поверь, в отличие от тебя, я переживаю. Передай.

\- Обязательно. Что-нибудь нашел?

\- Итан два часа как выселился. Ему нужно будет где-то переночевать. Пройдусь по ближайшим гостиницам, надеюсь, он пока не сменил имя, а если сменит, не знаю, что делать…

\- Иди на запах, ты же, вроде бы, оборотень. Отправить к тебе Бойда?

\- Да, неплохо бы.

\- Проверь, нет ли в округе других. Если что-то пойдет не так – звони.

\- Окей. Что у Питера с Айзеком?

\- Энис съебался. Ни запаха, ни следов.

\- Хреново. А если он кого-то обратит? Если я найду обращенных?

\- Я бы сказал, что возьму их к себе, но уверен, что Энис с Итаном прожаривают им мозги и первым делом настраивают против нас. По возможности, приводи их сюда, в подвал. Если нет – убивай.

\- Но…

\- Ты меня хорошо слышал, Скотт?

\- Как насчет подумать о невинных людях, которых эти уроды лишают семей и нормальной жизни, чтобы создать себе псевдо-армию? Нельзя их мочить, надо хотя бы подумать, как спасти их…

\- Если тебе будет легче, подумай. Придумаешь, как сделать оборотня человеком без убийства укусившего – сообщи. Мне очень интересно. А пока выполняй приказ.

\- Ладно, ладно.

***

Дерек запрягает Бойда ехать в другой конец города на помощь к МакКоллу и откладывает телефон. Прислушивается. Из ванной не доносится никаких звуков, кроме шума воды.

Волка не проведешь. Он чувствует запах слез. Чует боль и отчаяние, как кровь из ран хозяина. Волк хочет вмешаться, он скулит, дерет когтями Дереку нутро. Хейл наливает в стакан коньяка из открытой бутылки и залпом выпивает. Он надеется заткнуть пса, за последние дни привязавшегося к Стайлзу так, что его настроение зависит от настроения этого парня. Дерек делал так миллион раз с разными людьми.

«Знаешь, со своим стремлением никого собой не обидеть ты проебешь всех, к кому испытываешь хоть толику симпатии, - сказал этим утром Питер, заваривая им кофе. – А учитывая, что симпатию ты испытываешь раз в никогда, ты рискуешь так и не познать прелесть любви. Я, например, кидаюсь на каждого, к кому просится волк. И люблю его до посинения, пока не надоест. Я счастливый человек, племянник. Правда, подаю тебе кофе, как секретарша, но, учитывая твои обретенные способности Терминатора, готов с этим мириться… сахарку?»

Кейт была не лучшим примером, что случается, когда отпускаешь волка. Ко всем остальным женщинам Дерека волк ничего не испытывал.

Дерек знает, что сначала чувства рождаются в его голове, и только потом ими становится одержим волк. Он может приручить зверя, меняя собственное отношение к вещам. И к людям.

Вопрос лишь в том, хочет ли.

***

Несколько дней Стайлз безвылазно торчит в доме стаи. Дерек отсутствует две трети каждого дня и не покупает ему костыли, чтобы тот мог сходить в магазин или хотя бы обойти здание кругом. На всех дверях замки. У Стайлза начинается клаустрофобия. В среду он находит бутылку какого-то заморского коньяка под названием «Memoire» и опустошает ее, после чего пытается разбить окно. Он понимает, что слишком слаб и пьян, когда падает со стола и чуть не перешибает позвоночник. Дерек приезжает через пятнадцать минут, наверное, думает, что Стайлза убивают. Увидев плачевную картину, Хейл матерится, поднимает его на руки и уносит в гостевую спальню. Он что-то говорит о том, что при весе Стилински одна бутылка на пустой желудок может убить к херам. Стайлз пытается врезать ему. Дерек сваливает его на кровать и обещает, что в следующий раз привяжет веревками и не оставит пожрать. Он хочет уйти, но Стайлз перехватывает его руку.

Дерек оглядывается, его зубы плотно стиснуты, рассерженный взгляд сталкивается с пьяным и больным взглядом Стайлза. Стилински говорит раньше, чем думает, в слова формируются еще синтезируемые мозгом нервные импульсы. Он говорит отрывисто, короткими фразами, почти повиснув на руке Хейла.

\- Мне снятся кошмары. Постоянно. Даже когда не сплю. Тебя где-то носит, Скотта где-то носит, вы все со своими ебаными альфами играете в «Звездные войны», а я торчу тут один и не могу спать. Отправь уже меня в хоспис, сделай всем одолжение.

Дерек перехватывает его руку и сжимает. Стайлз закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как кровать прогибается под весом севшего рядом Хейла. Стайлз тут же тянется к нему. Одежда Дерека приятно пахнет. От него веет теплом.

\- Где мои колеса? – спрашивает Стайлз. Он теряет нить своих слов через пару секунд после того, как говорит. – Ты знаешь, что СДВГ – это та еще хуйня, и не даешь мне «Аддералл», и выйти отсюда не даешь. Ты садист, мерзкий садист, думаю, тебе говорили. Я хочу сдохнуть, Дерек. Это все, чего я хочу. Сдохнуть… и байку. Такую же, как та, которая улика. Папа купил мне ее полгода назад, а эти сволочи ее на лоскуты порвали… Купи мне такую, я деньги... я потом верну тебе деньги.

Он подползает ближе, растянувшись на кровати на животе, и со вздохом работника кофейных плантаций укладывает голову Дереку на колени, обхватывая их обеими руками, как он обычно обхватывает во сне подушку. Дерек не шевелится. Не отталкивает – это подозрительно. Почаще бы так.

Спустя какое-то время Стайлз чувствует, как его гладят по волосам. Это выбивается из нормальной картины мира и, скорее всего, дорисовано больным мозгом истощенного парня. Прикосновения Хейла неторопливые, почти невесомые. Снимающие головную боль, действующие не хуже снотворного.

\- Ты не такой уж брутальный, чувак. У тебя ласковые руки, у брутальных чуваков не такие, - совсем невнятно бормочет Стайлз. Ему хорошо и приятно. Он подтягивается выше и обнимает Дерека за пояс. Чтобы не смог свалить. – Мне нравятся твои руки, не парься на этот счет. О, боже. Я не спал две недели. Мне никогда не было так паршиво, я выпил четыреста пятьдесят сорокаградусных грамм. Ты охуенный, Дерек… честно.

Стайлз прекращает бубнить и проваливается в сон. Он спит впервые за несколько дней. Просыпается в какой-то момент, хлопает ресницами опухших глаз, смутно видя, что лежит щекой на груди Дерека, всем телом словно впаянный в его бок, по-прежнему обнимающий за талию, как будто он какая-то долбанная панда. Это потому что в комнате холодно, а Дерек теплый. Его ладонь на плече Стайлза. Он не собирается сбегать, Стайлз убеждается в этом и засыпает.

Утром у него болит голова и ломит во всем теле, но он чувствует себя выспавшимся, похмелье оказывается не таким уж сильным. В качестве лекарства хватает пары чашек крепкого чая и куска остывшей пепперони.  
Электронные часы начинают отсчитывать вторую половину дня. На кресле лежит темно-красная байка с капюшоном и ценником, смартфон с новой сим-картой и упаковка «Аддералла». Записка на тумбе сухим размашистым почерком повествует: «Уехал на два дня. Мой номер забит на единицу».

«Я оценил твою расстановку приоритетов», - печатает ему Стайлз.

После душа он натягивает джинсы и байку, забыв про ценник, выпивает две таблетки и какое-то время топчется в кухне, думая о прошедшей ночи, шмыгая носом и потирая воспаленные усталые глаза. 

Он звонит Скотту и, наверно, проговаривает все деньги за раз.

***

Со среды на четверг Стайлз убеждается в том, что предчувствия - реальная вещь. Иногда стоит остаться дома, если просыпаешься с мыслью, что сегодня, скорее всего, будет дерьмовый день. Или если, надевая тапки, чувствуешь в одном сюрприз от своего черного кота. Возможно, вечером ты увидишь в новостях разбитый автобус, на котором обычно добираешься на работу. Десять погибших. Дороги были скользкими после дождя.

Но бывают случаи, когда предчувствие надвигающейся катастрофы вовсе не помогает избежать ее.

Ночь воет ветром, шумит листвой и заглядывает в окно бледным светом полной луны. По словам оператора, абонент Скотт МакКолл временно недоступен, поэтому Стайлз говорит по телефону с Дереком. Точнее, он дремлет под гул двигателя «Камаро» и иногда что-то бормочет, а Дерек прижимает трубку к уху свободной рукой и, вроде бы, слушает. Стайлз уверяет, что это помогает ему засыпать. Он лежит в постели, с головой укрывшись одеялом, и дышит скапливающимся там теплом. Он сходил бы за пледом, но выбираться на холод не хочется.

Ему снятся кошмары, когда он пытается заснуть в одиночестве, и постоянно кажется, что в доме кто-то есть. Этого следовало ожидать. Стайлз думает только, почему его героическая крыша сдалась так поздно.

У него на редкость дурное предчувствие.

\- Может, выпьешь еще снотворного? – спрашивает Дерек. Стайлз знает, что уже окончательно достал его. Что только зачатки тактичности и излишнее чувство ответственности сдерживают его от того, чтобы послать Стайлза и сбросить звонок. Стилински может принять это, если это будет значить, что Дерек будет просто дышать в трубку и помогать ему заснуть.

\- Нет, чувак, дальше уже кома, - отвечает Стайлз. – Дерек, - зовет он через минуту, - хотел тебе сказать, спасибо за байку.

\- Не за что.

\- Она классная, - настаивает Стайлз.

\- Угу.

\- Давай решим, как мне вернуть тебе деньги? Найти сутенера, или продать печень?

\- Ты сдохнешь без печени.

\- А ты силен в анатомии. Тогда ладно. Буду торговать задницей. Как оцениваешь перспективы с клиентурой? Дэнни мне ничего не сказал на это. Если, например, предлагать всякий разврат с насилием и унижениями, отбоя не…

\- Стайлз, - Дерек повышает голос, – напиши об этом книгу, а мне не еби мозг.

\- Да, прости, чувак. Все равно я не наторгую, чтобы вернуть тебе все.

\- Как-нибудь сочтемся.

\- Дыши погромче, хорошо? И поспокойнее. Я не могу заснуть под злобное сопение.

\- Ты однажды довыебываешься.

Стайлз снимает с живота пропитавшуюся кровью влажную салфетку и меняет на новую. «Я уже довыебывался, Дерек. Я капитально довыебывался», - он не говорит этого вслух.

\- Что там за заварушка? – спрашивает Стайлз, поворачиваясь на бок, сгибая ноги в коленях и закрывая глаза. Потеря крови доконает его. Он не говорит об этом Дереку.

\- На Крест-авеню засветились двое обращенных. Разбили ночью несколько витрин и разнесли дорогой ювелирный бутик.

\- Прикольно. Видимо, Итан не может управлять своей новоиспеченной стаей. Если их теперь повяжет полиция, в полнолуние всех ждет сюрприз. Собираешься их убить?

Дерек молчит какое-то время. Стайлз начинает засыпать и забывает о своем вопросе.

\- Долго тебе еще ехать? – спрашивает он сквозь зевок.

\- Где-то полтора часа.

\- Ты там не мерзнешь, один в ночи?

\- А ты хочешь меня согреть?

\- Я бы согрел. Я такой горячий, у-у.

\- Волки не мерзнут. Спи уже.

\- Разбудишь перед тем, как отключиться.

Дерек включает громкую связь и кладет телефон на соседнее сидение.

***

Стайлз лежит на кровати без подушки. Он спит, открыв рот, байка задралась до самой груди, на кое-как повязанных бинтах темнеют пятна крови. Кто-то смотрит на него из темноты коридора и растягивает жесткие губы в улыбке.

Стайлзу снится, что он тонет в озере Тахо. Черт знает, почему именно оно, наверное, из-за Калифорнии, или потому, что это одно из самых глубоких озер в мире. Он медленно тянется вниз вот уже двести метров. Вверху туманно, солнце расплывается и темнеет за толщей воды акварельным разводом. Время тянется медленно или не тянется вообще. Грудь ритмично скручивает спазмами – Стайлз не дышит уже уйму времени, странно, что все еще не захлебнулся. По обеим сторонам от него тонут его родители. Они молчаливые, бледные и раздутые, как мешки, набитые паралоном. Они мертвы с самого начала, и Стайлз вытащил бы их, чтобы похоронить, если бы мог пошевелиться.

Стайлз видит плывущего к нему человека, когда уже отчасти растворяется в ледяной воде и становится таким же, как мать и отец. Он не может рассмотреть этого человека, свет бьет ему в спину и слепит Стайлзу глаза.

\- Я отрава, - говорит Стайлз, когда к нему прикасается чужая ладонь. Изо рта вырываются дрожащие пузыри.

Человек игнорирует его фразу, крепко обхватывает поперек груди и устремляется вверх.

Проснувшись, Стайлз кривится оттого, как сильно громыхает его сердце. Оно словно увеличилось в размерах и давит на глотку и желудок одновременно. Стайлзу плохо, но это уже естественно, его бы скорее удивило, если бы боль вдруг прошла. Он кое-как садится, включает экран смартфона и видит, что Дерек оборвал звонок два часа назад.

\- Я же просил разбудить, - беззлобно бормочет Стайлз, поднимаясь.

Тело слабое и тяжелое. За ночь из него натекло с пол-литра крови. Стайлз не знает, в чем проблема, просто разошлись швы – словно кто-то поддел их когтем. Он кое-как перевязался, но кровотечение все равно долго не останавливалось. В очередной раз доставать Дерека не хотелось, а звонить в «скорую» он не стал, потому что Хейл прибил бы его, если бы Стайлз покинул «безопасную территорию».

На пути в ванную к его босой ступне прилипает какая-то бумажка. Стайлз поднимает ее, осторожно наклонившись и держась за грудь. Это огрызок газеты.  
Не просто газеты. Судя по содержанию текста, этот выпуск посвящен смерти шерифа города, и Стайлз его – совершенно точно – не покупал. Он быстро читает каждую оборванную строчку, цепляясь взглядом за отдельные фразы. «Версия о нападении дикого зверя», «город скорбит об утрате», «шестнадцатилетний сын, по слухам, живет у друзей». Некоторые части текста не видны за слоем черного маркера, которым кто-то жирно вывел несколько слов.

Стайлз читает, и ему перешибает дыхание.

«Пятница, 10:00, Парсонс Парк. Я убил Джона, ты убил Кали. Нам есть, что обсудить».  
Дом на секунду полностью темнеет. Зажмурившись и вновь открыв глаза, Стайлз перечитывает короткий текст несколько раз подряд, и не может поверить. Сердце снова начинает качать кровь, стуча, как сломанный автоматический насос.

«Я убил Джона…»

В доме Энис или Итан.

Стайлз вскидывает взгляд и нервно осматривает помещение. Дверь в гостиную открыта, там никого, в ванной – тоже, коридор пуст. Стайлз идет к лестнице. Слишком быстро, так, что колени начинают дрожать, он хромает и хватается за перила, едва не кувыркнувшись через них.

В просторном освещенном рассветным солнцем холле все так же, как было несколько часов назад. Кроме одной детали. На столе Дерека лежит газета. Кусок заглавной страницы Стайлз сжимает во влажнеющем кулаке. Он по стене доходит до стола и садится в кресло Дерека. Ему удается справиться с панической атакой за минуту. Может быть, это сон. Ему сейчас какая только херня не снится. Когда он поднимает взгляд, газеты уже нет на столе, и он бы убедился в том, что ему все приглючилось, если бы комок бумаги с запиской не остался у него в руке.

\- Наконец-то мне начали слать любовные письма, - говорит Стайлз пустой комнате. Тишина щерится невидимым оскалом. – Я думал, это счастье на меня никогда не обрушится.

Он поднимается и обходит стол, стараясь видеть всю комнату сразу. Сердце отстукивает военный марш.

\- И чего ты хочешь? – продолжает Стайлз. Голос немного сиплый. – Чтобы я пришел в парк один, с водяным пистолетом? Отличный план. Просто охуенный. Наличие силы явно компенсирует недостаток мозгов. На твоем месте я бы сидел в пятницу в норе и не высовывался.

\- Водяные пистолеты так опасны? – голос раздается прямо за спиной. Стайлз узнает Эниса.

Он поворачивается, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как из-под бинта по боку и по бедру катятся капли крови. Перед глазами плывет. Каким-то чудом Энис нашел это место, за каким-то хреном проторчал тут до утра, и вместо того, чтобы убить Стайлза, забивает стрелку в одном из городских парков. Это так похоже на бред, что, если бы не видел Эниса своими глазами, Стайлз бы не поверил.

У него нет ни аконита, ни бейсбольной биты, ни сил бежать. Энис наступает на него, Стайлз делает по маленькому шагу назад. У Эниса на морде три глубокие полосы шрамов от когтей, одна из них пересекает правую глазницу. Содержимое ее наполовину вытекло.

Стайлз зажимает клавишу единицы на смартфоне, не вытаскивая его из кармана, сбрасывает и снова зажимает - два звонка означают просьбу о помощи. Он старается делать это очень незаметно, и это бы прокатило с кем угодно, кроме альфа-оборотня.

\- Чуть что, звонишь своему бойфренду, а сам за себя постоять не можешь? – Энис делает еще пару неторопливых шагов. Стол заканчивается, Стайлзу приходится стоять на своих двоих, а это сейчас очень ненадежно. – Мог бы и не звать его, малыш, я же всего лишь хотел пригласить тебя на встречу, - говорит Энис.

Он ухмыляется и отворачивается, направляясь к двери. Стайлз понимает, что сейчас его жрать не собираются. Энис не идиот и знает, что сильно рискует своей задницей, потому что Дерек уже увидел входящий вызов и развернул «Камаро». Он не постесняется гнать под сто семьдесят.

Стайлз быстро соображает, что нужно делать. Зачем Энис притащился, светится под носом у Хейла? У него уже должна быть хотя бы пара бет. Стайлз пытается представить, что на крыше дома сейчас засели несколько обращенных желтоглазых уродов. Они ждут, когда Энис уйдет, Дерек отправится за ним, а бесплатный обед для всех желающих по имени Стайлз Стилински останется один в доме.  
Стайлз понимает, что, если хочет пережить этот день, надо заставить Дерека остаться с ним. Вот только это будет значить отпустить Эниса.

\- Должен сказать, ты меня явно недооцениваешь, а я, знаешь, обидчивый. Все-таки убил двоих ваших и остался жив, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. – Могу завалить и третьего.

Энис оборачивается. В его оскале трудно опознать улыбку. Стайлз пытается унять дрожь равномерным глубоким дыханием – говорят, помогает. Какой херни только ни говорят.

\- И как же ты меня, - Энис дышит в лицо Стайлзу. От него воняет железом и куревом, - завалишь? У тебя даже нет инвалидного кресла, чтобы ты мог мне по ноге проехаться, - он небрежно бьет Стайлза носком ботинка по лодыжке. Стайлз еле удерживается на ногах.

\- Ну, у меня всегда есть пара тузов в рукаве, - отвечает он. В его голове нервно пульсирует мысль о том, что он идет на верную смерть. То, что он делает – гребаный суицид. И он продолжает: - одного убил динамитом. Вы там как, все куски собрали? Я один забрал себе на память, вон там, в морозильнике, иди глянь, если вдруг ты из тех, кто любит ностальгировать.

Энис берет его за отросшие волосы и тянет вверх, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Стайлз не пытается отвести взгляд.

\- Никогда не видел, чтобы так открыто нарывались. Тебе не терпится присоединиться к родителям? Я же натяну тебя в любой момент, когда захочу, а потом до костей обглодаю, и некому будет даже плакать над твоей могилой.

\- С тех пор, как Дерек размозжил твою рожу, ты не авторитет, прости. Как думаешь, что он сделает в следующий раз? Вырвет тебе второй глаз для симметрии или что-нибудь другое?

В доли секунды Стайлз оказывается припечатанным к стене, затылок ноет от удара, а горло намертво сжато шершавой ладонью. Энис заставляет его запрокинуть голову и приближается, втягивая воздух раздутыми ноздрями. Когтистая пятерня задрала на Стайлзе байку и легла на кровоточащую рану, угрожающе давя когтями, словно бритвами. Стайлз смотрит прямо в развороченную глазницу и молится, чтобы Энис не разорвал его новую толстовку. Это все, о чем он думает.

\- Я буду убивать тебя очень медленно, - шепчет Энис на ухо Стайлзу, - буду отрезать по куску и скармливать своим детям. Я слышу, как ты боишься. Бойся, очень бойся, Стайлз, тебя будут хоронить в герметичных пакетах.

\- Я очень боюсь, - Стайлз еле шевелит языком, - что меня забрызгает пережеванным трупом, когда твои кишки окажутся на стенах.

Энис рычит и толкает пальцы, и Стайлз подавляет крик, хватая его за запястье. Снаружи раздается визг шин тормозящей машины.

\- Кровь твоего папаши была мерзкой, как у старых алкашей. Но вот твоя мне понравится, я уверен.

Из-за передавленной артерии Стайлзу кажется, что голова разбухла и вот-вот лопнет. Энис все еще держит его за горло. Входная дверь распахивается, и мелькает большая черная тень. Энис выпрыгивает в окно, взрывая его стеклянными брызгами и оглушающим звоном, в тот же момент, в который Дерек отшвыривает его, оттащив Стайлза за свою спину.

\- Давай за ним! – кричит Стайлз, тыча рукой в окно.

\- Не сейчас, - Дерек толкает его к стене и задирает байку, окидывая взглядом свежие раны. Его глаза блестят алым, дыхание звучит на грани рыка.

\- Не сейчас? А когда, твою мать? Он же тебя боится, глянь, ссытся от страха, а ты не пойдешь за ним? Ты сам говорил, они полгорода обратят! Дерек, бля, он сейчас уйдет!

Альфа, наконец, фокусируется на его глазах, и Стайлз понимает Эниса. Бояться этого страшного взгляда – это нормально. Определенно. Руки Дерека все еще на теле Стайлза, и тот пытается уверить:

\- Порядок, все заживет, просто догони его и убей!

\- Он этого и добивался, до тебя не дошло? - перебивает Хейл. - Он пришел сюда, чтобы я учуял его запах и пошел за ним. Он выманивает меня из дома, а его прихвостни режут тебя на жаркое. Если я сейчас уйду, ты не доживешь до вечера.

\- Блять, Дерек, ну ты, блин, добрая душа. Мать Тереза просто. Всё, мы проебали его. Выруби свои прожекторы... смотреть больно.

Оборотень отворачивается, моргая, и красное сияние уходит из его глаз. Стайлз потирает шею и давится кашлем. У него в ушах все еще стоит звон стекла и стук собственной крови. Ему кажется, Энис был здесь ровно секунду назад.

\- Я тоже это понял, - говорит он хрипло, - что Энис хотел выманить тебя, а меня скормить своим новичкам. Поэтому я пытался его максимально задержать, чтобы ты его прямо здесь грохнул, не отходя от кассы. Его беты не сунулись бы ему на помощь, готов поспорить, они все боятся тебя до усрачки. Если бы ты побыстрее шевелил своей волчьей жопой, наверняка успел бы.

\- Закрой рот, - приказывает Дерек. Что-то в его голосе сильно пугает. – Просто заткнись.

Стилински замирает. Дерек останавливается у выбитого окна и опирается на подоконник – не смотрит на Стайлза и держит большую дистанцию. Тот, на всякий случай, даже дышит через раз.

\- Ты идиот, не понимающий, во что ввязываешься, - цедит Хейл, не поворачиваясь. – Когда ты полез на альф один и дал себя покромсать, я мог это понять. Ты пытался спасти отца. Но сейчас я вижу, что у тебя просто нахрен отбито чувство самосохранения.

\- Не могу согласиться: как раз это чувство заставляет меня сейчас съезжать с катушек от страха, что ты меня прихлопнешь.

\- Я – не прихлопну, - Дерек оглядывается на него. – А Энис мог в любой момент, пока ты дергал его за яйца. И он еще попытается.

\- В другой раз у меня при себе будет что-нибудь получше пары подъебок. Я убью этого мудака.

\- Ты и близко к нему не сунешься. Попробуешь сбежать…

\- Ты мне зубами вырвешь горло. Да-да. Ладно, похрен. Отдаю тебе шанс замочить его, - Стайлз отмахивается. Он врет, но за запахом его крови Дерек не чувствует вранья. Ничего вообще.

Он мажет взглядом по руке Стайлза, болезненно прижатой к свежей ране. Стайлз думает, что Хейл, наконец, пришел в себя и больше не представляет опасности, по крайней мере, клыки вернулись в нормальное состояние, и повисшее молчание звучит довольно спокойно. Стилински отлипает от стены и, морщась, снимает толстовку. Хоть она осталась цела.

\- По ходу, меня опять надо перевязать, - Стайлзу тяжело дается дыхание, с каждым новым шагом в диафрагму вонзается десяток невидимых ножей. Помощь Дерека бы не помешала. Стайлз с трудом подходит к нему и становится рядом.

Альфа хмуро смотрит в окно - то ли высматривает следы, то ли впал в тяжелую задумчивость. Стайлз прислоняется спиной к стене рядом с ним и, вздыхая, слегка съезжает по ней. Он готов вырубиться прямо здесь. Он думает: «Мне восемьдесят, я ветеран афганской войны, и внукам насрать на меня».

\- Вызвал бы ты «скорую», - говорит он. – Поеду в больницу к заботливым санитарам. Может, попадется какая-нибудь шикарная сестричка с очень дерьмовым вкусом, даст потрогать грудь из жалости. Заодно и тебе никто не будет ебать мозг.

\- Энис тебя найдет.

\- Думаю, постесняется лезть в общественное место.

\- Ночью в окно, как нечего делать, твоего исчезновения не заметят до утреннего обхода. Хватит пытаться искать пути побега, ты никуда отсюда не уйдешь.

\- Я же заебал тебя. Я бы сам себя заебал.

\- Не пори чушь… Стайлз?

Стайлз вздыхает опять. Он уже полностью сидит на полу. Голова кружится, как будто он пьян. Если бы ему сейчас предложили сдать кровь для больных детей Зимбабве, он не нацедил бы даже полрюмки. Никому бы не смог помочь.  
Он уже даже не обращает внимания, даже не открывает глаз, когда Дерек наклоняется, чтобы подхватить его на руки.

\- Господи, Дерек, как же мне перед тобой стыдно за это все, - признается Стайлз. – Просто отвези меня в эту сраную больницу. Я скоро сдохну от ран, честное слово, разве по мне не видно.

\- Там я не смогу защитить тебя, и ты умрешь гораздо быстрее.

\- Лучше я умру быстрее, чувак. Я уже очень, очень долго умираю. Пора сменить пластинку.

Он чувствует спиной мягкую прохладную постель. Чувствует прикосновения рук и бинтов. Даже когда Дерек касается воспаленных ран, это не больно. Когда это не здоровенные когти и не осколки битого стекла – это совсем не больно. Стайлзу иногда кажется, что у Хейла дрожат руки, но ему сейчас что только не кажется. Он не может открыть глаза. Выпивает лекарства, запивает водой, ни о чем не спорит. Его мысли пусты, плавают от погоды к рукам и дыханию Дерека, к запаху выжженной полуденным солнцем пыли. Он уже не чувствует боли, она превращается в мерный фоновой шум.

\- Ты, - шепчет Стайлз, стискивая ворот футболки Дерека, - ты не уходи никуда. Останься со мной, пока я не засну. Мне сегодня такая хуйня снилась, когда ты кинул трубку.

\- Я потеряю след Эниса. Сейчас приедут Питер и Айзек, присмотрят за домом. С тобой ничего не случится.

\- Блять, Дерек, ты же не тупой. Питер с Айзеком мировые ребята, но если мне сейчас суждено сдохнуть, то пусть лучше рядом будешь ты или Скотт, только мобильник утверждает, что Скотт где-то на Рей-авеню, а это пиздец далеко. И когда я тонул, ты меня вытащил… это был ты.

\- Ты бредишь, Стайлз.

\- Мне нужно переливание крови, крепкие нитки и новое бедро, конечно, я слегка не в себе. Но не настолько, чтобы не чувствовать твои пальцы на моем лице.

Ладонь Хейла теплая и сухая. Он проводит по волосам Стайлза, коротким движением, и убирает ее.

Стайлз думает, что если Дерек свалит сейчас, то он действительно умрет. Просто умрет от того, что дальше тянуть невыносимо. Люди могут умирать и от этого, Стайлз уверен.  
Он думает, что не очень-то хочет умирать, пока по городу разгуливает урод, убивший его отца, и поэтому кладет руку на затылок Дереку и притягивает к себе, обнимая за шею, пытаясь уложить на кровать.

\- Стайлз. У меня не железные нервы.

\- Я прощаю тебя, если ты решишь меня грохнуть.

\- Я не об этом.

Стайлз приоткрывает глаза. Дерек нависает над ним, опираясь локтем с боку от него, его колено между ног Стайлза. Ворот футболки все также сжат в руке Стилински, не давая Дереку двинуться с места. Стайлз поднимает взгляд. У Хейла темные, стеклянные глаза с расширенными зрачками, скулы будто обострились, губы слегка приоткрыты.

\- Боже, чувак, - Стайлз пялится на него, расслабляя хватку, – ты охуенный. Тебе не предлагали сняться на обложку плейбоя? Я бы купил.

Дерек так близко, что Стайлз дышит им, может сосчитать его ресницы и рассмотреть зеленые крапинки в оливковых радужках. В этих глазах нет ничего от глаз Лидии. В Дереке ничего нет от девчонки, которую Стайлз любил с детства. Он думает, что у него едет крыша.

\- Когда ж ты прекратишь пиздеть? – тихо и хрипло говорит Хейл. – Я сказал: заткнись и засыпай.

\- А ты куда?

Дерек разжимает кулак Стайлза, освобождаясь, и встает с постели. Он берет с тумбы бинты и возвращается, чтобы перевязать Стайлзу бедро, у него плотно стиснуты зубы и блестят глаза. Стайлз думает, что если он сейчас все-таки сдохнет, то судьба все равно была достаточно милостива к нему: увидеть в последние секунды Дерека таким – не так уж плохо.

Кровопотеря, усталость и свежие раны берут свое. Стайлз отключается в процессе перевязки. Между сном и реальностью он слышит, как закрывается дверь, чувствует, как комната наполняется холодом и пустотой. Ему снятся мерзкие сюрреалистичные кошмары.

***

Утро затянуто белесым влажным туманом. Со двора доносится стук захлопываемого багажника. Кто-то перебрасывается парой фраз и замолкает - слышно только, как шелестит под подошвами покрытая росой свалявшаяся трава.

Обрывок газеты с посланием Эниса как раз догорает в тлеющих углях камина, когда входная дверь открывается, и заходят Питер с Айзеком. Они похожи на мокрых усталых псов, и Стайлз чувствует странный порыв предложить им чаю, сухую одежду или что-то вроде того. Отец часто приходил уставшим, и Стайлз готовил ему яичницу, а иногда даже лазанью, и старался развеселить.

Сейчас другое время. Стайлз не думает, что сможет поднять кому-то настроение в ближайшую вечность. Разве что Энису, потому что тот явно усирается от радости, видя, как Стайлз хромает и падает в обморок от дыхательной недостаточности.

Айзек тащит два рюкзака, и они сейчас явно кажутся ему тяжелее дубового креста. Пальто Питера все в поблескивающих каплях. В его лице наблюдается какая-то подозрительная асимметрия.

\- Кто это тебя так? – Стайлз стоит у лестницы, опираясь на перила, и смотрит на огромный желто-фиолетовый синяк под левым глазом старшего Хейла.

Айзек машет Стайлзу рукой и тычет себя в грудь большим пальцем. Питер закатывает глаза.

\- Да ладно? – удивляется Стилински, на автомате растягивая губы в усмешке.

\- Айзек совсем от рук отбился, - досадливо морщится Питер. По-волчьи втягивает ноздрями воздух и вдруг улыбается, приподняв бровь. – А кто тебя так, Стайлз? От тебя несет, как от реанимационного отделения.

\- Разве Дерек не сказал? Я думал, вы поэтому здесь.

\- Мне было интересно, что ты наврешь, но ты все еще не растерял хватку.

Питер уставший, но явно вполне довольный жизнью. Он снимает пальто, бегло поднимаясь по лестнице. Стайлза обдает уличной сыростью. Он дожидается, пока наверху хлопнет дверь, и негромко спрашивает сваливающего в угол рюкзаки Айзека:

\- И за что ты его? Нет, мне интереснее, почему он тебя не грохнул?

Айзек стягивает одной ногой кроссовок с другой и устало отмахивается. У него на лице такое сложное выражение, что Стайлз и сам соглашается снять вопрос. Ему не охота выслушивать пару долгих занимательных историй.

Лейхи вешает свою куртку, косясь на Стайлза.

\- Как ты?

\- Ничего, чувак, ничего, - Стайлз улыбается. – Получше, чем выгляжу.

\- Выглядишь ты довольно херово. Без обид.

\- Я знаю.

Стайлз не болтает, не мельтешит, у него спокойное лицо и прикрытые нечитаемые глаза, и Айзек думает, что что-то изменилось. Неуловимо, но кардинально.

\- Ты пьешь таблетки? – спрашивает Айзек, нахмурив брови.

Улыбка Стайлза еще спокойнее. Он кивает:

\- Превращаюсь потихоньку в зомби.

\- Мне очень жаль. Насчет твоего отца. Я думаю, у вас были хорошие отношения, он наверняка тебя любил.

У Стилински дергается уголок губ. Это больше похоже на нервный тик, чем на улыбку.

\- Да, - он опять кивает, моргая. – Пойди на кухню, там осталось поесть. Сосиски какие-то, из мышиных задниц и хвостов. Ты же знаешь Дерека, любит всякую такую хрень, от него нормальной еды не дождешься. В холодильнике кола и минералка.

\- Окей, - Айзек улыбается, - поешь со мной? Тебе явно не помешает.

\- Нет, чувак, я в порядке. Иди, у меня тут кое-какие дела. Надо уединиться со своей дырой в животе и бинтами.

\- Помощь нужна?

\- Все путем.

Айзек пожимает плечами, снова улыбается и уходит в кухню, встряхнув ладонью влажные кудри. Он похож на здоровенного, но тонкого и легкого щенка. Со светлой шерстью и дружелюбной красивой мордой. Стайлз потирает глаза и медленно поднимается наверх, держась за перила.

***

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- За последние два часа мой мир не перевернулся, - Стайлз ложится на кровать и уставляется в потолок. Он уже минут пятнадцать стоял и смотрел в окно, ожидая, когда налитое дождем затянутое небо наконец прорвет, но гроза все не начиналась, и он забил на попытки притянуть ее взглядом. – Серьезно, если ты будешь звонить мне так часто, я начну думать, что ты на меня запал.

Стайлз слышит, как Дерек подавляет вздох. Стайлз отвык от звуков и запаха его злости.

\- Может, и запал. Ты не заметил?

\- Делаешь вид, что у тебя есть чувство юмора? - у парня сосет под ложечкой. Весь день прет под откос, он слышит в чужих словах только то, что причиняет ему боль, и это уже походит на расстройство психики. Но Стайлз вкладывает в интонации столько грамм неразбавленного сарказма, что верит сам себе.

\- Я настолько безнадежен? – спрашивает Дерек.

\- Так же, как я в вопросе разрывания глоток зубами.

\- Ты же не оборотень.

\- Ну и ты не придворный шут.

Дерек усмехается. Коротко, как всегда, и, кажется, его улыбка сразу растворяется. Эфемерная, сказал бы Скотт. Эфемерная улыбка. Хотя вообще-то лучше не употреблять это слово в таком ключе, лучше просто…

\- Стайлз, ты забыл про утреннюю порцию лекарств? - негромко спрашивает Дерек. Стилински понимает, что говорил что-то из своих мыслей вслух.

\- Да, чувак, - он вновь трет глаза, - мне что-то совсем паршиво. С этими таблетками еще хуже, начинаю чувствовать себя живым трупом. Трупом, Дерек. Это последнее, как я хочу себя чувствовать, потому что, скорее всего, скоро я реально им стану, незачем торопить события, понимаешь. Потому что даже если я сдохну от таблеток, или оттого, что ты опять меня кинул, Энис найдет мою могилу, выроет и трахнет мой труп чем-нибудь острым.

Стайлзу кажется - судя по звукам, доносящимся из динамика, - что мимо «Камаро» только что пролетела, сигналя, встречная машина. Как если бы Дерек не справился с управлением.

\- Выпей свои сраные таблетки, Стайлз. Прошу тебя.

\- Просишь? – повторяет Стайлз. – Правда? Ты?

\- Да. 

\- Ты приедешь?

\- Да.

\- Как скоро?

\- Скоро.

\- Когда именно? Люблю, когда меня держат за идиота. Так удобно, всегда есть, чем удивить, – у Стайлза дрожит голос, но он не замечает. – Ты же хочешь перехватить Эниса раньше, чем он перехватит меня. Ты думаешь, что ты сильнее Питера с Айзеком и боишься рисковать ими, поэтому идешь на Эниса и всю его стаю в одиночку. Откуда тебе знать, сколько их там? Где твои мозги, Дерек? Не хочу тебя обидеть, ты определенно круче Клинта Иствуда в расцвете карьеры, но еще не Чак Норрис. Если бы не смерть Коры, ты бы не убил Девкалиона. Ты бы сам погиб в ту ночь. Я боюсь, что если ты сдохнешь, то меня вывернет наизнанку… Точнее, я боюсь, что это не метафора, и меня реально вывернет кишками наружу.

\- Я не собираюсь сдыхать.

\- Теперь ты сам не врубаешься, в какое ввязываешься дерьмо. И ладно. Главное, я понимаю. Блять, Дерек, если я ничего не путаю, если мне не померещилось, что ты беспокоишься обо мне – прошу, не лезь туда к ним. Езжай в отель, сними себе телку, выпей вина. Потом вы замочите его всей стаей.

\- В воскресенье, Стайлз. Я приеду в воскресенье.

\- Пожалуйста, Дерек.

\- Выпей свои гребаные таблетки. Ты ничего не соображаешь.

Стайлз слышит короткие гудки. Они режут его внутреннее ухо и проходятся по всем до единого нервным окончаниям. Только неожиданное онемение и слабость удерживают его от того, чтобы швырнуть смартфон в стену и разъебать его на много маленьких андроидов.

\- Я выпью свои гребаные таблетки, а ты конченый мудак. Все же сам понял, сука жертвенная.

Стайлз идет к столу, набирает в горсть белых кружков из разных упаковок и глотает. Минеральная вода льется по подбородку и мерзко холодит шею и грудь под байкой. Он пытается лечить «Аддераллом» и кодеином депрессию. Или что там у него. Это даже звучит глупо.

Стайлз думает, что должен собраться. Взять себя в руки. Не будет ему ни мирной жизни, ни спокойной смерти, пока один одноглазый ублюдок дышит и собирает свою долбанную стаю, чтобы убить Дерека, а потом, наверное, и Скотта. Стайлз останется на десерт, разбитый, раздавленный и лишенный воли. Он думает, что это уже между ними двумя – Энис убил его отца, Стайлз убил его Кали. Голова у Эниса варит просто отлично, и он сообразит, что Дерек, стараясь уберечь стаю и Стайлза, пойдет к нему. И Энис будет рвать себе жопу, чтобы устроить такую западню, из которой не выберется даже убийца Девкалиона. Он просчитает вариант помощи от Питера, Айзека, Скотта и Бойда – вместе взятых и по отдельности.

Стайлз решает, что должен устроить ему западню раньше.

Ему не очень хорошо, если не сказать – невыносимо плохо. Он был бы не против отправиться в больницу, а по пути наведаться в гараж Литтонов, где он не был уже почти две недели. Летит же время - наверное, ржавая дверь и коробки с инструментами соскучились. Он стащит еще пару шашек динамита – может, даже пять или шесть – привяжет к себе, Энис найдет его, соберет детишек, чтобы пообедать. Они все уже заправят салфетки в воротнички, и тут обед устроит им грандиозное фаер-шоу. Взлетит половина улицы. Эниса разорвет на несколько больших мускулистых кусков, которые копы будут собирать по всему кварталу. Вилка вонзится ему в охуевший от удивления глаз.

Стайлз думает об этом, чувствуя, как его оплетает паучьими лапками страха. Лекарства еще не подействовали. Он ложится на кровать, зарываясь носом в подушку, как будто старается растворить в ней свое лицо. Он вспоминает, как Дерек смотрел на него, воображение рисует его глаза зелеными, как абсент в темноте. А может, такими они и были. Рука тянется к телефону. Просто-таки чешется взять мобильник и написать Дереку. «Я запал на тебя». Стайлз думает об этом и глухо, почти неслышно, но от души смеется.

Он, на всякий случай, вовсе отключает смартфон.

***

\- Что ты скрываешь? – Питер вырастает на пути Стайлза из ванной к кухне и упирает вытянутую руку в стену. Стайлз чуть не дается об нее носом.

\- Э-э… что я переодетая Леди Гага? – Питер молча вскидывает бровь. Стилински заговорщицки понижает голос. - Не пиши об этом на фанатском сайте. Они заебали.

Стайлз только проснулся, сходил в душ, и не успел еще даже позавтракать. На нем длинный махровый халат, босые ступни оставляют влажные следы. Он провел в ванной не меньше сорока минут, обрабатывая и заклеивая, а потом заматывая заживающие раны. Сегодня его сил должно хватить на максимум времени, завтра, думает Стайлз, он отлежится. В той дыре, в которую его зароют. Впрочем, возможно, ему повезет немного больше, и остаток жизни он проведет в какой-нибудь убогой больнице на окраине, парализованный от шеи до пят, капая на мозги медсестре и заставляя ее переключать каналы.

С кухни доносится хруст кукурузных хлопьев. Судя по агрессивности звуков, Айзек собирается сожрать их вместе с пачкой. Стайлз мысленно желает ему приятного аппетита. Помимо собственных сил, ему понадобится хорошее настроение Айзека.

И машина Питера.

У Питера на лице такая странная улыбка, что Стайлз всерьез задумывается, а не лучше ли угнать где-нибудь велосипед.

\- Стайлз, - протягивает Хейл, склоняя голову набок. – Согласен, ты можешь наебать Дерека, по смутным причинам он готов поверить любой херне, которую ты скажешь. Со мной этот номер не пройдет. Итак, зачем Энис приходил к тебе?

\- Поиграть в монополию.

\- Ста-айлз.

\- Ладно-ладно. Признаюсь. Иногда по четвергам мы с ним смотрим гей-порно.

Питер пялится на него, как на засушенную требуху любопытного насекомого, прибитого гвоздиком к доске в музее. Стайлзу медленно становится нехорошо. Он пожимает плечами и уныло говорит:

\- Господи, ну ладно, я озвучу очевидное. Он приходил сожрать меня. Убить, перерезать горло. Выманить Дерека и отвлечь, чтобы меня сожрали беты. Не знаю. Ты маньяк, тебе виднее.

Стайлз пытается пройти, но Питер хватает его за ворот и цепкими пальцами стискивает лицо, заставляя придурочно морщить губы. «Приебался же», - шипя, думает Стайлз.

\- Как я уже говорил, ты мне нравишься, Стайлз, - мягко говорит Питер. – В последнее время все меньше. Думаю, это связано с тем, что ты становишься все более мертвым. Кстати, угадай, кто будет спасать Дерека от запоя, когда Энис тебя убьет? Ты знаешь, я довольно ленивый. Мне легче предотвратить проблему, чем потом решать ее.

\- А люди говорят, я любитель попиздеть. Они ж просто с тобой незнакомы, - бормочет Стайлз.

Питер притягивает его еще ближе. От синтетического запаха его одеколона хочется чихнуть.

\- То, что ты собираешься делать – что бы ты там ни надумал – моя будущая проблема. Поэтому я предупреждаю тебя, Стайлз. Если большой серый волк зовет тебя на ужин, не питай иллюзий. Ужином будешь ты. Как бы ты ни дергался на сковородке. И на этот раз никто вытащит тебя из жопы: Дерек не ждет от тебя побега, Скотт и Бойд еще долго будут на другом конце города, а мы с Айзеком уезжаем уже завтра. Не становись ни для кого большей проблемой, чем ты есть сейчас. Будь добр.

Питер отпускает его и, почти незаметно подмигнув, уходит в кухню.

\- Ты не заметил, что я предупредил вас об альфах, благодаря чему вы были готовы к нападению и не передохли все? Скажи спасибо, - бросает Стайлз вдогонку.

\- Бог воздаст, - отвечает Питер. – Иди поешь что-нибудь. Кажется, я порезал ладонь о твою скулу.

Стайлз закатывает глаза и следует за ним. В кухне светло и прохладно, поддувает приятный сквозняк – открыто окно. Айзек поднимает взгляд и улыбается Стайлзу, махнув ему ложкой. У него хорошее настроение. Стилински улыбается в ответ.

\- Доброе утро, кудряшка, - говорит Стайлз, открывая холодильник.

\- Доброе, - Айзек хмыкает, но в этот раз почему-то не злится и не смущается. Наверное, дело в том, кто говорит. Стайлз наливает себе полный стакан кефира и косится на спину Питера, заваривающего кофе.

\- Как там дела со стаей Эниса? – спрашивает Стайлз. – Нарыли что-нибудь, или… зарыли кого-нибудь?

\- Взяли одного через пять минут после того, как они разнесли ювелирный магазин, - отвечает Айзек, набирая хлопьев в ложку. – Выяснили, что беты живут отдельно от Эниса. Он подстраховался.

\- Правильно сделал, - пожимает плечами Стайлз. – Еще что-нибудь?

\- Логово бет тоже знаем. Скорее всего, они вот-вот оттуда уйдут, но Дерек уже идет за ними.

\- О. Устрашающе звучит, Дерек же у нас типа Халка. И что, вы убили этого бету?

Айзек оглядывается на Питера, словно ожидая, что он возьмет ответ на себя. Хейл уже стоит в дверях, помешивая кофе, и краем губ улыбается Стайлзу:

\- Я убил, - его взгляд перемещается на Айзека. – А кое-кто побоялся марать руки. Решил изобразить невинность, прости Господи.

\- Это был пятнадцатилетний подросток, - говорит Айзек.

\- Который пытался вырвать твой язык через ухо, - морщится Питер. - Он перестал быть безобидным ребенком неделю назад, после того, как Энис укусил его и снес ему крышу. Убить его значило спасти несколько жизней. В том числе, возможно, кого-то из нас.

Стайлз понимает, что они уже спорили на эту тему. Раньше он не видел, чтобы Питер пытался кому-то доказать необходимость убийства так, как сейчас доказывает Айзеку.  
Лейхи опускает взгляд в свою тарелку и задумчиво ворошит хлопья, уходя от разговора. Питер отпивает кофе и выходит, презрительно усмехнувшись себе под нос.

\- Он обиделся, - говорит Айзеку Стайлз.

\- Что?.. Он убил ребенка.

\- Маньяки имеют тонкую душевную организацию, почти как художники. Будь снисходительнее.

Почуяв подъеб, Айзек просверливает Стайлза убийственным взглядом. Стилински облизывает "усы" от кефира и серьезно смотрит на него.

\- Мне казалось, Питер старше тебя лет на двадцать. Ему же где-то тридцать пять, да? Хотя он говорит, что моложе.

\- Отъебись, Стайлз.

\- Да нет, я поддерживаю. Он иногда милый.

С такой бледной кожей, как у Айзека, нельзя незаметно покраснеть даже на треть тона. У Лейхи все написано на лице. Стайлз улыбается, но решает закончить с шутками, все-таки, если он достанет Айзека, может огрести в очередной долбанный раз. Он все еще думает о том, что вчера Питер убил мальчишку-оборотня. Ему кажется, что он поступил бы также. Именно так он и поступит.

\- Как хлопья? – Стайлз подпирает подбородок ладонью и заботливо пялится на Айзека.

\- Охрененно после двух недель пересоленных бургеров, - отвечает тот.

\- Отлично. Ешь все, не стесняйся. Слушай, ты мог бы меня кое-куда подбросить?

Айзек на миг перестает жевать. Смотрит на Стайлза. Стайлз смотрит на него.

\- Куда тебе надо?

\- Нужно забрать кое-что из дома. Заехать в один магазин. И часам к десяти успеть в Парсонс-парк.

\- Через полтора часа? – Айзек поднимает брови.

\- Надо бы поторопиться, - кивает Стайлз.

\- Дерек убьет меня голыми руками, если с тобой что-то стрясется, ты же знаешь. Что у тебя там?

\- Возле парка дом Лиззи Вескорн. Она обещала показать, как правильно делать перевязку. Все, что со мной может стрястись - обычная мужская неудача.

Айзек немного размышляет, связывая магазин с домом и Лиззи Вескорн. Вряд ли он покупается на такую откровенную брехню, но, видимо, хлопья и правда вкусные, а Питер действительно бывает милым. Айзек пожимает плечами и кивает.

\- Ты ж еле ходишь, - фыркает он, вставая и убирая тарелку в раковину.

\- Так мне же не ходить надо будет, - Стайлз двигает бровями. Айзек смеется.

Выходя из кухни вслед за ним, Стайлз пишет в ответ на смс Дерека, что смотрит «Горбатую Гору», закутанный в плед, с ведерком клубничного мороженого. В конце он добавляет "скучаю по тебе". Он надеется, что после этого терпение Хейла иссякнет на ближайшие несколько часов, и переписка прервется.

***

\- Я думал, это бабская тачка, - говорит Стайлз, когда Айзек паркует «Альфа-Ромео» возле небольшого магазина строительных инструментов.

\- Я думаю, что не стоило соглашаться тебя везти, - Айзек ставит машину на ручник и смотрит на Стайлза своим фирменным взглядом, под которым даже Перис Хилтон почувствовала бы себя неотесанным мудаком.

\- Спасибо, - искренне благодарит Стайлз.

\- Вываливайся, - говорит Айзек, усаживаясь поудобнее. – Я жду пятнадцать минут, потом уезжаю. Питер уроет меня за все это.

\- Питер любит тебя больше, чем свою тачку, - Стайлз вылезает на промозглый холод улицы, - я быстро, - он легко захлопывает дверцу.

На чугунной двери в гараже Литтонов вместо замка огромный тяжелый засов, который довольно легко открыть крупными плоскогубцами. Дело это требует усилий, и с каждой секундой с засова облезает высохший и свернувшийся слой красной краски. Из-под нее выглядывает старый – зеленый. Рано или поздно бывший офицер полиции мистер Литтон встанет со своего кресла-качалки и пойдет в гараж, чтобы подержаться за оружие и вспомнить годы службы, и сквозь свои толстенные стекла очков увидит следы слезшей краски. Стайлз надеется, что это произойдет не в тот момент, когда он будет рыться внутри в мешках металлолома в поисках нужных вещей.

Он покупает большие плоскогубцы, скотч, пару метров полиамидной веревки и два обычных лезвия. Пару прозрачных полиэтиленовых пакетов. Они должны быть и прочными, и незаметными, но Стайлз убеждается, что оба эти свойства в одной вещи несовместимы. Придется быть вдвойне осторожным, чтобы не рассыпать содержимое. 

Стайлз садится в машину, шурша пакетом и думая о том, что скажет Дерек, когда узнает, на что ушли деньги с одной из его банковских карт. Впрочем, возможно, это его удивит не больше всего того, что собирается натворить Стайлз со своими покупками. Дерек будет в бешенстве, так или иначе.

\- Ты собираешься привязать Лиззи к постели, напоить снотворным и расчленить? – светским тоном спрашивает Айзек, выруливая на дорогу. – Я думал, у вас первое свидание.

\- Э-э, - Стайлз чешет нос, - мисс Моррелл еще в седьмом классе определила, что у меня всегда будут проблемы с романтикой.

\- Я не помогу спрятать труп.

\- Я и не рассчитываю.

\- Серьезно, Стайлз, что ты собираешься делать?

Стилински пару секунд молчит, прикидывая, что ответить. Ему не кажется, что Айзек всерьез вознамерился его остановить. Их с Лейхи связывает самый удобный тип межличностных отношений: они не прочь изредка перекинуться парой слов или помочь друг другу, но ни один из них не заплачет на похоронах другого. Айзек не будет долго держать Стайлза за шкирку, чтобы уберечь. А Стайлз не обвинит его.

\- Я собираюсь убить Эниса вместе с его стаей раньше, чем они грохнут Дерека, - говорит Стайлз, меняя радиоволну. Он останавливается, похоже, на хитах ветеранов восьмидесятых, потому что из колонок «Блэк Саббат» начинает вопить о том, что бога нет. 

\- Ясно, - говорит Айзек. Он внимательно следит за дорогой.

\- Я вполне серьезно.

\- Ничего. Ты сунешься к ним поближе, увидишь, что там за пиздец, и свернешь обратно. Я даже не рекомендую тебе это сделать, ты не дурак и сам так поступишь. Дерек справится без помощи, Стайлз, он сильнейший альфа.

\- Конечно, Дерек - волчий бог, ему все нипочем. Хрен с вами. Если ты так уверен, что я зассу, почему согласился подвезти? - Стайлз почти полностью поворачивается к Лейхи.

\- Таких, как ты, нельзя запирать в доме, вы варитесь в собственном соку и подыхаете. И потом, - пожимает плечами Айзек и улыбается, - мне сто лет хотелось покататься на чем-то круче кладбищенского экскаватора, а Питер все не давал садиться за руль.

Стайлз издает смешок. Все-таки Айзек ему нравится.

Он просто не поверил Стайлзу. Не поверил в серьезность его намерений и не заметил угол, под которым накренилась его крыша. Айзек думает, что все они – крутые бесстрашные волки, а Стайлз, поскольку он обычный человек, испугается их реалий, вернется домой и спрячется под одеяло. Стилински благодарит судьбу за такое везение. Не придется выдумывать еще больше нелепых объяснений.

Дверь в гараже мистера Литтона поддается, не скрипя. Стайлз приматывает к себе четыре шашки динамита, пытаясь понять, как этот адский склад оружия и боеприпасов до сих пор никто не разграбил. Просто невероятно. Наверное, у старика есть разрешение, а окружающие просто не замечают этого мирного с виду места. Стайлз разламывает лезвия на четыре части и прячет их в складках бинта, которым заматывает запястье. Пряча по карманам два пакетика с рябиновой пылью, Стайлз думает, что все это настолько смешной пиздец, что ему просто должно повезти. Просто должно. Он звонит Дереку, но тот не отвечает. Стайлз оставляет длинное голосовое сообщение, в котором, в основном, ругается матом и обещает превратиться в оборотня и отгрызть ему голову. «Если тебя убьют, я убью тебя, а потом убью всех». Стайлз убирает мобильник и тщательно закрывает засов гаража.

Мистер Литтон смотрит на него в окно, морщинистый, старый и ничего не соображающий. Стайлз машет ему, и мистер Литтон машет в ответ.

«Скажи мне, когда я смогу освободить голову? – спрашивает динамик голосом Оззи, когда Стайлз садится, и "Альфа-Ромео" плавно трогается с места. - Кто-нибудь ответит мне, неужели Бога нет»?

***

«Парсонс Парк» оказывается тем еще захолустьем. Грязный осенний пейзаж, пара дряхлых скамеек, перекошенный деревянный забор, за которым виднеется почти безлюдное подобие поселка. Несколько облезших ив и давно не стриженые ряды кустарников. Из посетителей только пара прогуливающихся старушек, опирающихся на трости.

На алый «Альфа-Ромео» они смотрят, как на многоцелевой истребитель нового поколения, и начинают оживленно перешептываться. Когда машина отъезжает, они переключаются на Стайлза, его кроссовки, шрамы и хромоту. Он понимает, что они не перестанут пялиться, пока он отсюда не свалит. А это с вероятностью в девяносто девять процентов будет пиздец, какое зрелище.

Стайлз глядит по сторонам и понимает, что дело разворачивается худшим из возможных вариантов. Энис не выбрал бы оживленный городской парк. Если бы планировал сделать со Стайлзом что-нибудь, что не стоит видеть большому количеству людей. Что-нибудь запрещенное уголовным кодексом США. С отягчающими обстоятельствами.

На экране смартфона «10:12». Телефон Дерека по-прежнему недоступен. Стайлз думает, что никогда еще не хотел услышать чей-то голос так сильно, но жизнь снова обламывает его. Он стоит у ствола одной из ив, прислонившись к ней спиной, и нервно осматривает парк. Ему начинает казаться, что Питер был прав, Стайлз лишь создает проблемы. И Дерек был прав насчет отбитого чувства самосохранения. Хейлы, мать их, правы всегда.

Никто не поверил ему в прошлый раз, Стайлз положился на свои силы - и так и не смог спасти отца. На этот раз он не питает иллюзий относительно своих возможностей. Он знает, что, скорее всего, ему придется умереть. Именно поэтому, думает Стайлз, в этот раз он не проебет того, ради кого все делает.

Когда Энис появляется у ворот парка, сердце пропускает пару ударов и тут же срывается на галоп. Энис дергает головой, как пес, учуявший запах. Он ухмыляется Стайлзу краем рта и подходит. 

\- Где водный пистолет? - спрашивает Энис, останавливаясь в шаге. 

\- Копы отобрали по пути сюда, - Стайлз разводит руками.

\- И чем же ты будешь защищаться?

\- Сарказмом?

Руки Эниса в карманах куртки, он снисходительно и насмешливо смотрит сверху вниз. Таким взглядом, как будто они со Стайлзом уже остались вдвоем в камере тюрьмы, и Энис хорошо знает, что сейчас будет. Стайлз смотрит в сторону и слегка щурится, пытаясь не обращать на это внимания.

\- Я сомневался, что ты придешь, - говорит Энис. - Не думал, что тебе хватит дури.

\- У меня много, могу отсыпать. С условием, что ты отъебешься от Дерека.

\- Я пришел к тебе, а не к нему.

\- Польщен. Хочешь обняться или сразу вырвешь мне хребет?

\- Хочу знать, зачем ты пришел, - Энис напирает, и Стайлз вжимается в дерево - ну и несет же от этого здоровенного урода. - Что ты собираешься делать. Нам лучше сразу все выяснить, Стилински.

\- Я похож на того, кто может что-то тебе сделать? – Стайлз с усилием поднимает взгляд. Вопрос риторический. Стайлз не мелкий, но его макушка на уровне подбородка Эниса. Он шире Стайлза в плечах в полтора раза. Он может обращаться в здоровенное красноглазое чудище, а Стайлз – нет.

\- У тебя есть какой-то план, какая-то стратегия, - говорит Энис, в его голосе сквозит угроза. - В твоем случае я думаю не о силе, а об уме. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я могу прямо сейчас разорвать тебя со всеми твоими идеями и со всем покончить. Меня действительно больше интересует твой парень.

\- Поэтому я здесь, - отвечает Стайлз. Он сосредотачивается на своем сердцебиении. Сейчас оно должно быть очень ровным. – Не доебывайся до него, доебись до меня. Это же я продырявил мозги твоей любительнице педикюра. Дерек ее и пальцем не тронул.

\- Хочешь обмен? – Энис не меняется в лице, словно его это ничуть не удивляет. 

\- Хочу. 

\- Какая очаровательная жертвенность.

\- Мило, правда? Дерек рассердится, у-у, как сильно. В гневе он порвал твоего босса на рождественский серпантин. Ну, давай. Замочи меня, мне стоять тяжело, знаешь ли. Облегчи муки.

Стайлз прерывается на полуслове. Энис хватает его за горло и толкает, кора ивы мнется под затылком Стайлза. Стайлз готов к этому, он не дергается, только пытается дышать и впивается ногтями в дерево. Энис сипло дышит ему в лицо кровью и табачным дымом. Он, кажется, повсюду, его ярость прошивает Стайлза от макушки до пят. Вот теперь действительно страшно. Больше всего на свете хочется сбежать, умереть, отключиться.

\- Заводишься с пол-оборота, - хрипит Стайлз, - к психологу бы сходил. 

\- Так хочешь меня убить, что готов за это сдохнуть сам, да ладно? – выплевывает Энис, обдавая сухим жаром сбившегося дыхания.

\- Готов, - сквозь зубы говорит Стайлз, - я бы за это себе ноги отрезал, и сдох от кровопотери.

Взгляд у Эниса страшный. Глаза сияют алым. Стайлз смотрит в них и видит себя мертвым под его ногами, видит грязный ботинок на своем выпотрошенном животе и мозги, шваброй размазанные по полу. Ничего другого нет ни в этих глазах, ни в голове Эниса. Стайлзу кажется откровенным пиздежом то, что Эниса больше интересует Дерек. Кусок стекла в горло Кали вонзил Стайлз. Энис ненавидит его, как никого еще не ненавидел.

\- Дай-ка я подумаю на твоими словами, - говорит Энис, картинно хмурясь. Его рука все еще на горле Стайлза. – Ты боишься за жизнь Дерека, потому что моя стая больше, возможно, сильнее. Но ты – лишь маленький сопливый пацан, как же тебе ему помочь? Ты раздумываешь об этом и вдруг вспоминаешь, как Дерека взбесило убийство его младшей сестры. В нем открылся новый резерв ярости, и он прикончил Девкалиона. Теперь ты, Стайлз, хочешь спасти его жизнь тем же образом. Открыв этот резерв тем же ключом. Дав убить себя.

«Умная псина», - думает Стайлз, позволяя Энису самому дописать историю. Еще он думает, сколько в среднем человек может прожить без воздуха. Еще секунд десять у него есть. Надо мысленно проститься с Лидией. И со Скоттом. Стайлз завещал бы ему свой комп и коллекцию клетчатых рубашек.

\- Ты ни в грош не ставишь свою жизнь, я смотрю, - Энис доволен своей смекалкой, потому что Стайлз так и не стал ничего отрицать. Он отпускает подростка.

\- Нечего больше ставить, - отвечает Стилински, пытаясь отдышаться. И добавляет, - я умер той ночью. Осталась только одна большая гора говна, не дающая мне упокоиться с миром. 

Эти слова окончательно убеждают Эниса.

Он уходит и тащит Стайлза за собой, вцепившись тяжелой рукой ему в загривок. Стайлз не может поддерживать такую скорость, несколько раз падает на колени. В эти моменты ему кажется, что когти альфы скребут по его голым шейным позвонкам. Старушки медленно семенят к выходу, и Энис одной рукой сбивает их с ног, как шахматные фигурки.

\- Ты охуел?! – орет Стайлз, пытаясь вывернуться и посмотреть назад. От боли у него троится в глазах. Он видит шесть стонущих на земле фигур – бабушки станут звездами поселка – а Энис молча продолжает тащить его, прикладывая о каждый хренов камень, валяющийся на дороге. 

Через пару минут он грубо толкает Стайлза лицом на бампер машины. Стягивает его руки за спиной и связывает, судя по ощущениям, куском раскаленной проволоки. Лопатки выворачиваются, ребра мнутся под давлением, и Стайлз пытается не слишком громко орать. Энис поднимает его за волосы и коротко бьет под дых, Стайлзу нечем прикрыться. Он думает, как же хорошо, что шашки динамита – по бокам, иначе бы все провалилось прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- А теперь слушай сюда и запоминай, - подтаскивая его к себе за волосы, прямо на ухо рычит Энис. Убийца его отца. Стайлз слушает щебет птиц и пялится в небо. Он представляет, как растворяется там. - Твоей храбростью я буду чистить свои ботинки. Не раздражай меня. Не провоцируй. Когда захочешь что-то сказать, засунь себе в жопу свое желание. Можешь сдохнуть от голода или захлебнуться кровью, мне плевать. Будешь говорить, когда я спрошу. Ты хорошо понял?

Энис тянет его вниз, заставляя запрокинуть голову, прогнуться. Ребра хрустят по старым трещинам.

\- Понял я, все понял, просто пусти, - на одном дыхании выпаливает Стайлз. Легкие лопаются. Глаза слепнут от букета ощущений.

Он не удерживается на ногах, когда его отпускают, а Энис не пытается подхватить его, вместо этого сгребает в охапку, когда он уже упал на грунт и едва не расшиб голову. Энис заталкивает его на заднее сидение машины и идет к водительской двери. Стайлз оказывается полулежащим на боку, ему некуда деть длинные ноги. Он лихорадочно прислушивается к себе, но, кажется, все кости целы.

Он смотрит на затылок и красное ухо Эниса, на тяжелую челюсть. Машина стартует резко, так, что инерция прикладывает Стайлза о спинку сидения затылком и связанными руками. «Я, бля, попал в самую огромную жопу своей жизни», - думает Стайлз. Пытается успокоить себя тем, что все идет по плану. То, что ему страшно – это нормально. Это признак того, что он еще не свихнулся.

\- В одном ты прав, - отрывисто говорит Энис. - Дерека Хейла разозлит твоя смерть. Гораздо продуктивнее использовать тебя в качестве наживки. Но суть ты проебал, Стилински. Я – тот, кого нужно бояться. Только я должен занимать сейчас твою голову. Ты доставил мне огромное количество проблем. Всем нам. Один маленький ссыкун переломил ход слишком важных событий. У тебя не получится пожертвовать собой и заставить Хейла яростно убить нас. Нет, не получится, Стилински.

Стайлз надеется, что его оставят живым и способным двигаться хотя бы один вечер, тогда он сможет все провернуть. Увидеть голову Эниса отдельно от тела. Больше ему ничего не нужно.

***

\- О, бля. Ох, сука, как же стремно. Только не спускай меня с лестницы, прошу тебя.

Стайлз стоит на пороге подвала, обеими руками упираясь в дверные косяки, а перед ним черная пропасть, не меньше двадцати ступенек вниз. Стайлз думает об Айзеке и Скотте, которым приходилось проводить время в подвалах, запертыми в холодильниках. Наверное, раз они справились, это не так уж и стремно. 

Папаша Айзека был тем еще психом, но вряд ли держал в подвале гниющие трупы. А вот Энис - держит.   
До обоняния доносится отчетливый запах разложения. Не то чтобы Стайлзу хотелось засесть в подвале с недоеденными людьми и надышаться трупного яда. Не то чтобы у него был выбор. Шея Стайлза сзади стала уже законным местом для руки Эниса. Стилински чувствует, как скользкие когтистые пальцы елозят по окровавленной коже.

\- Спускайся сам, - позволяет Энис, отпуская его. - Выкинешь что-нибудь - пробью твоей мордой дыру в стене.

Стайлз следует указанию. Задерживает дыхание, и медленно идет вниз по лестнице. Висящая на проводах лампочка разливает по небольшому помещению желтый свет, дребезжит и сыплет редкие искры. Воздух пропах чем-то похожим на тухлые яйца - запах десяти-двадцатидневного разложения. Здесь нет мебели, есть только одно небольшое заваренное решеткой окно под самым потолком и несколько стеллажей с покрытыми паутиной бутылками. 

Источник вони - горка из человеческих тел - примостился в углу. Они мешками лежат друг на друге. Можно рассмотреть чьи-то свалявшиеся светлые волосы, кисть с окрашенными в розовый ногтями, фигурно выбритый затылок, окровавленную ткань разной одежды. Человек семь, не меньше. Какие-нибудь студенты, случайные прохожие - кто-то делал себе татуировки, красил ногти, ходил в парикмахерскую. Фрагменты бесформенной разлагающейся массы, над которой гудят мухи и снуют жирные крысы.

Стайлз отшатывается и упирается спиной в противоположную стену, утыкаясь носом в рукав толстовки. Ему кажется, что он теряет сознание, и он пытается себя подстраховать от удара головой о бетон.

\- Ну, как тебе? – Энис подходит к нему, поглядывая на трупы. – Все еще думаешь, что тебе не сулит оказаться на этой куче?

Стайлз не может ничего сказать. На несколько секунд ему словно забивает горло паралоном. Ему кажется, что он видел вон те красные туфли на одной девочке с его параллели. Сейчас они норовят треснуть по швам на опухших желтых ногах.

\- Ну хватит туда пялиться, - Энис дергает его на себя, двумя пальцами обхватив челюсть. Стайлз упирается взглядом в его уверенное и уже спокойное лицо. – Давай сразу проясним ситуацию. Несколько часов назад Дерек убил четырех моих бет. Это далось ему не очень легко, ему нужно поехать домой, подлечиться, выспаться. Как раз поэтому мне нужен ты.

\- Поставишь звонок на громкую связь и будешь меня резать? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, пока я жив, Дереку насрать, что со мной происходит. Его волнует его стая, его «Камаро» и бабло, я не вхожу в этот список.

\- Ты возглавляешь его, - Энис приближается, Стайлз дышит воздухом, который он выдыхает. – Меня и Хейла связывают старые счеты. Он не захочет повторения той грустной истории, но я буду очень крепко держать тебя над мясорубкой. Как только он попытается что-то выкинуть, я убью тебя. Он сам подставит горло под мои зубы, чтобы этого не случилось.

\- Ты реально конченый, если так думаешь, - Стайлз делает вид, что он напуган, что все его планы ломаются в одночасье. С каждой секундой Энис все увереннее в своей крутости.

\- Посмотрим, Стайлз. Посмотрим.

Энис достает телефон и набирает номер. Это похоже на какой-то гребаный низкобюджетный триллер, думает Стайлз. Он по-прежнему не дергается, потому что все по-прежнему идет, как надо. Энис прикладывает телефон к уху Стайлза.

Голос Дерека не просто уставший, он звучит, как у приговоренного к смерти через запрет сна.

\- Привет, детка, - говорит Стайлз и смотрит на Эниса. Тот кивает ему, прося продолжать. На том конце повисает охуевшее молчание. – Слушай, тут такое дело. Я заблудился по дороге в туалет и случайно сходил в машину Эниса. Он ничего, славный малый, все простил. Сидим с ним в кафе, болтаем за жизнь. Можешь не торопиться.

\- Какого хрена, Стайлз?

\- Не торопись, хорошо? Отдохни как следует.

\- Ты выходил из дома? Блять, Стайлз, я вытащу тебя. И убью нахуй. Не нарывайся, ты понял меня? Делай все, что он говорит. Я скоро буду.

Стайлз жмурится и сдавливает одной рукой запястье другого. Ему хочется заорать.

\- Все пока нормально, Дерек, не надо спешки, - говорит он сквозь улыбку и стиснутые зубы. И добавляет: - Прошу тебя, раз в жизни сделай, как я говорю. В прошлый раз я был прав. Помнишь? Если бы вы послушали меня раньше, с отцом ничего бы не...

Энис опять бьет его в живот. Стайлз сгибается пополам. Титаническим усилием он сдерживает вопль, и Энис бьет снова, сильнее. Стайлз глухо охает и оседает на пол. Этого Дерек не мог не услышать.

Энис забирает мобильник и поднимается по лестнице. Стайлз перестает слышать его голос, как только закрывается дверь.

***

Главное - отречься от чувств. Не давать душе, или что там у него рвется наружу адской болью, проникнуть в разум.

Первым делом Стайлз перерезает лезвием веревку, связывающую его руки. Это оказывается обычный кусок каната, довольно тонкий. Затем Стайлз отматывает немного бинта с запястья и, накрыв им нос и рот, подходит к трупам.

На всех следы, которые не заставляют сомневаться в насильственной смерти – у кого перегрызенное горло, у кого пробитые когтями виски, или кровавое месиво на месте глаз и части черепа. Стайлз видит часть чьего-то живота с крайне подозрительной отметиной. На всякий случай он стягивает рукава толстовки, через нее берется за мужскую руку, накрывающую интересное ему место, и не без труда оттягивает ее.

Его тут же едва не сшибает с ног волной одуряющей вони. В огромной ране на боку трупа копошатся бледные жирные опарыши. Стайлз видит следы зубов, и все понимает. Энис, конечно, хренов монстр, но не маньяк. Он не убивал бы невинных людей просто так, затосковав по подружке. 

Он обращал их. И убивал своих бет, чтобы стать сильнее.

\- Продуманный козел, умно, что сказать. Просто пиздец. Мне пиздец, - невнятно бормочет Стайлз, отходя от «братской могилы». Ему чудятся тяжелые шаги над подвалом. Сердце обливается кровью. – Надо успокоиться. Этот мудак почует мой страх. Ни у кого нет пакетика на подышать? Мне точно пиздец.

Стайлз садится у противоположной стены, там, где его и оставил Энис. Все тело трясет. Он торопливо берет веревку, кое-как обматывая ею свои запястья сзади. Теперь он отчетливо слышит, что Энис идет. Когда дверь открывается, Стайлз болтается на границе между панической атакой и обмороком от удушающей вони.

\- Ну, как ты тут устроился? – спрашивает Энис, спускаясь. Он двигается неторопливо, расслабленно, его взгляд цепко держит Стайлза в прицеле. Стайлз понимает, что сейчас будет что-то, связанное с насилием, пытками, иглами, загоняемыми под ногти, кровью и его собственными криками.

\- Уютно, уже со всеми познакомился. Джек сказал, что разочарован тобой, как альфой стаи. А Марта и Синди проболтались, что у тебя маленький член. Ты поэтому такой злобный психопат?

Стайлз затыкается, понимая, что сказал. "Аддеролл" бы не спас его. Когда ему настолько страшно, Стайлз перестает контролировать, что несет.

Энис продолжает спокойно спускаться. Стайлз хотел бы, чтобы лестница превратилась в эскалатор, движущийся в противоположном его ногам направлении, но на этот раз теория Дитона о желании, способном изменить реальность, почему-то не срабатывает.

\- А ты думаешь, что если прекратишь болтать, я убью тебя от скуки? – хмыкает Энис. Подходит вплотную к Стайлзу и слегка пинает его согнутую в колене ногу. – Поговорил с Дереком. Как я и сказал, он пойдет на мои условия, чтобы помочь тебе, так что обмен действительно может состояться. Тебя заберут его беты, я заберу его. Обмен в мою пользу. Не обижайся, но Хейл стоит раз в десять дороже тебя.

\- Он сказал, и ты поверил? Какой-то ты слишком доверчивый.

\- Я совсем не доверчивый, - Энис присаживается перед ним на корточки. Освещение делает его пересеченную шрамом морду асимметричной, неправильной, как маска стремного хэллоуинского клоуна. Стайлз переводит взгляд на мертвые тела. Снова в глаза Эниса.

\- Окей, не доверчивый, - соглашается Стайлз.

\- Рад, что мы это выяснили. И как раз потому, что я недоверчивый, я знаю, что он постарается последовать твоему совету. Выждет какое-то время, как ты и просил. За это время регенерация может сильно облегчить его страдания. Мне это не нужно. Поэтому сейчас мы с тобой попробуем убедить его прийти пораньше.

\- А что так, - Стайлз кривит уголок губ в улыбке, - хочешь напасть на раненого. Все-таки член, да?

Энис ухмыляется и вдруг бьет его по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Стайлза оглушает звук удара. Ему на миг кажется, что Энис вышиб ему несколько зубов.

\- Не раздражай меня, Стайлз, не неси херню, когда я держу ножницы над твоими яйцами, - советует Энис. – Я говорил о том, что мы заставим Дерека прийти сюда, не залечив раны. Скажи, ты знаешь, что оборотень способен чувствовать состояние своей пары? Страх и боль – это зов на помощь. Когда Кали умирала, у меня в мыслях не было ничего, кроме ее страха и ее боли. Все, что я хотел сделать – это прийти к ней и спасти. Разделать тебя зубами.

\- Сочувствую, - Стайлз кивает и сплевывает кровь. - К чему мне это?

\- Если оборотень увидел свою пару в обычном человеке, это чувство связи не так сильно. Но все-таки, если я сломаю тебе руки, Хейл это почувствует.

\- Вот это была смешная шутка, - Стайлз поднимает брови.

\- А если буду ломать по пальцу каждые пять минут, эффект будет еще сильнее. Инстинкт защищать тебя заставит его прийти.

Стайлз зажмуривается и открывает глаза, на мгновение позволив себе надежду, что спит.

\- Мы не пара, - раздельно говорит он, - я не крипи-тетка с садистскими наклонностями, а Дерек не первая красавица школы. Можешь ломать мне по фаланге пальца каждые двадцать семь секунд, он за много километров отсюда и не услышит, как я буду орать и звать на помощь. Иных методов связи с ним у меня сейчас нет. Телепатию пока не освоил. Мана на нуле.

\- Да ладно, Стайлз. Он носится с тобой, как с писаной торбой, хотя обычно сторонится людей, в лучшем случае швыряет их в стены.

\- Если я скажу тебе, сколько стен я пересчитал головой за время общения с ним, ты не поверишь.

\- Сейчас проверим.

Энис подается навстречу всем телом, и Стайлза вдруг пронзает боль. Он в самом деле орет. Глаза застилает красная дребезжащая пелена. Это был большой палец левой руки, Стайлз отчетливо слышал хруст, с которым сломалась костяшка.

\- Блять, ох, блять, ты серьезно? – задыхается Стайлз. – Не почувствует он ни хера! Тебе нет нужды меня…

\- Закрой свой поганый рот, - доносится до его слуха, пока Энис выворачивает ему указательный палец. Стайлз не может вырваться, он не смог бы, даже будучи здоровым, а сейчас его трепыхания даже не доставляют Энису неудобств. Стайлз видит, что он ухмыляется. Энис получает свое грязное мстительное удовольствие от происходящего.

\- Ты все-таки маньяк, - говорит Стайлз, прежде чем указательный палец сдается и ломается вслед за большим где-то внутри ладони.

Апогей боли – в начале. Она оглушающая, короткая, как удар спиной о камни, как падение в ледяную воду, и тело выворачивает, хочется лезть на стену, жрать сколотый бетон. Потом она затихает и начинает пульсировать на одном уровне. Рука горит, но это можно вынести. Энис решает, что пока хватит, и поднимается.

Стайлз не решается ничего говорить. Он лежит тихо и старается даже не дышать, потому что Энис не поленится сломать ему ноги, если захочет. Стайлз понимает, что ситуация обострилась, тянуть нельзя – урвать хотя бы пять минут, на которые Энис оставит его в подвале одного, и проделать задуманное. Иначе скоро он просто сдохнет от болевого шока.

\- Я буду действительно удивлен, если Хейл не покажется здесь в течение получаса, - усмехается Энис. – Эй, Стилински. Чего ты притих? Если бы знал, что, чтобы заткнуть тебя, надо тебе что-нибудь сломать, с этого бы и начал.

\- Ты болен, - говорит Стайлз, подняв затуманенный взгляд. – Ты реально, по-настоящему болен. Понимаешь? Тебе нужен доктор.

Энис сжимает его плечо и поднимает на ноги. Стайлз шипит, прижимая к себе изувеченную руку. Энис прислоняет его к стене.

\- Каждый бьется за своих, Стайлз, я – просто хороший боец. Добра и зла не существует, мы все одинаковые звери, - говорит он, сжимая в кулаке ворот Стайлзовой толстовки. Он смотрит почти мягко. Стайлз молится, чтобы Энис не решил облапить его. Спалиться сейчас - худшее, что может произойти.

Энис отпускает и вдруг берется за нижний конец байки. У Стайлза пол уходит из-под ног.

\- Подумать только, прямо передо мной ссыкун, убивший мою пару, и все еще живой, - говорит Энис. – Как будто кто-то мной манипулирует и не дает просто размазать тебя по стенам этого подвала. Кто бы это мог быть?

Он наклоняется к Стайлзу, почти утыкаясь носом в его шею возле уха, и вдыхает его запах. Как волк, собирающийся замочить и сожрать зайца. Стайлз думает, что и пахнет он для Эниса, наверное, парным бифштексом. В какой-то миг Стайлз успевает перехватить его ладонь, резко скользнувшую под байку, за секунду до того, как пальцы Эниса коснулись бы скотча на его животе.

\- Давай только без сцены из «Американской истории Х», – нервно говорит Стайлз, и Энис выгибает бровь. – Ты меня и так уже поимел. Все поняли. Педофилия – это статья. Собственно, как и массовое убийство. Ты в одном подвале половину УК собрал.

Энис ухмыляется ему в лицо, убирает руку, проезжаясь когтями по старой ране, разрезая бинты вместе с кожей. У Стайлза не хватает сил даже заорать. Он садится на пол и прижимает байку к ране. Толстая ткань быстро намокает в крови.

\- Зайду через десять минут, - доносится с лестницы голос Эниса.

***

Стайлз обходит помещение, хромая, матерясь и держась за живот. Он пытается идти ровно, но ноги петляют, подчиняются с трудом, как железные неповоротливые протезы. Кровь течет по сломанным пальцам, кровопотеря скоро высушит его и превратит в курагу. От трупного яда кружится голова, и Стайлзу остается надеяться, что никто из этих раздутых испещренных разложением ребят не болел чумой или сибирской язвой. 

Он рассыпал рябиновую пыль незамкнутым кольцом – осталось закрыть его небольшой щепоткой прямо у лестницы. В одном из пакетов осталось достаточно пыли. Стайлз прислушивается к звукам наверху, но не может ничего разобрать – пульс шумит в ушах так, что заглушает звуки. Он не знает, прошло десять минут или нет.

Когда наверху хлопает дверь, Стайлзу удается это расслышать. Топот нескольких пар ног, громкие голоса. Там явно что-то происходит, что-то начинается. Звякнуть бы Дереку, но Стайлз не взял с собой смартфон, потому что ему нужно было освободить место в карманах.

Стайлз достает стянутую проволокой веревку из кармана байки и падает на колени, ощущая адовый недостаток кислорода. Слабость такая, что иногда ноги подкашиваются и перестают держать. Он неудачно опирается прямо на сломанную руку, да еще и вляпывается аккурат в следы сукровицы, растекающейся под трупами. Здравствуй, кадаверин и путресцин. Привет, сибирская язва.

Стайлз решает не отвлекаться на такую херню и поднимается на ноги, шатаясь и хлопая ресницами, пытаясь утрясти расплывающиеся перед глазами картины в одну, пытаясь не рехнуться от стука крови в ушах – ему кажется, что жилка на шее вздулась и пульсирует, как шланг бетононасоса. Этот гребаный запах доконает его. Он должен закончить начатое. Совсем немного осталось, насрать на боль, на сломанные пальцы – должен закончить. 

Стайлз крепко привязывает один конец веревки к перилам лестницы с левой стороны, берется за другой и переходит к правой.

\- Я напишу об этом книгу, - сам себе говорит он. – Скотт, ты будешь читать ее на ночь своим детям. Дерек, ты назовешь сына или дочь Стайлзом. Официально. Так напишут в его или ее паспорте. Мисс Стайлз Хейл, представляешь. Ебать, как же мне плохо…

Сверху доносится приглушенный шум, рык и грохот, как будто над подвалом устроили собачьи бои. Примерно так, надо полагать, и есть. Вот теперь все действительно началось. Хотя, все началось уже очень давно, а сейчас – сейчас подходит к концу. Кульминация и развязка. Скоро дом будет полон мохнатых трупов.

Стайлз как раз отходит пару шагов назад от лестницы, глядя на свою ловушку – ну и дерьмо, неужели это может сработать – когда дверь распахивается, и полностью обращенный Энис ревет на него, сверкая алыми глазами.

Стайлз замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Он понимает, что это чудище, если оно сейчас спустится, сметет его нахрен, разорвет на много кусков, какие-то сожрет, какие-то законсервирует на зиму, а какие-то отнесет в приют для бездомных животных.

Волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Это от осознания, что он сейчас умрет. Он не успел отойти в сторону, не успеет и досыпать рябиновой пыли. Ему крышка. За последние два часа способность соображать вышибло, многогранное восприятие реальности свелось к скудному животному набору эмоций и инстинктов. Сердце вырывается из груди, качая кровь из последних сил, позорно умоляя судьбу о жизни, а в голове – ничего.

За спиной Эниса вырастает темная фигура. Стайлз от неожиданности переводит на нее взгляд, и этим выдает Дерека. Энис мгновенно оборачивается и набрасывается на него.  
Там, наверху, начинается настоящее месиво. Дерек пришел не для того, чтобы устраивать обмен и вести переговоры, он пришел натянуть Энису глаза на жопу. Он хочет сделать это, независимо от того, насколько плохо себя чувствует.

Пронесло. Пока – пронесло. У Стайлза трясутся руки, когда он поднимает вывалившийся из чьего-то спортивного рюкзака бейсбольный мяч. Собаки плохо видят в темноте. С третьего броска Стайлз попадает по болтающейся на проводах лампочке и разбивает ее. На кислороде спираль выгорает за пару секунд и пускает струйку дыма.

Пока глаза привыкают к темноте, Стайлз слушает, что происходит. И слышит больше двух голосов. Там определенно есть женщина – похоже, стая Эниса успела на последний раунд. А вот Питер и Айзек не подоспеют в ближайший час, даже если выехали сразу после того, как Дерек сообщил им новости. Стайлз помнит, как долго Энис вез его из Парсонс-парка.

Он слышит раскатистый звериный рев, срывающийся на человеческий крик. Он не узнает, но чувствует, что это Дерек. Осязает каким-то, мать его, шестым чувством. И его прошибает холодный пот, когда он представляет, что найдет Дерека мертвым рядом с трупом Эниса.

Этого дерьма нельзя допустить. Никаких больше похорон, думает Стайлз. Никаких рыданий. Хоть он сдохнет, хоть выживет, хоть проснется в палате с мягкими стенами, с капающей на рубашку слюной – никаких больше потерь.

\- ЭНИС! – изо всех сил орет Стайлз, падая на задницу с боку от лестницы, стискивая пакет с рябиновой пылью и расстегивая байку – пусть его кровью воняет так, что Энису отшибет мозги. – Я С КАЛИ ТРУСЫ СНЯЛ! КО МНЕ, ЭНИС, ЧЕГО ПОКАЖУ! 

Дом повторно озаряет ревом. На этот раз голос другой. Судя по звукам клацающих челюстей, бьющегося стекла и валящихся тел, драка не прекратилась, но Энис вышел из нее – выбитая дверь летит в подвал, приземляясь и вздымая пыль аккурат в центре круга, и огромная горбатая тень несется вслед за ней.

Все происходит за секунды. Энис цепляется ногой за веревку и падает. Стайлз выскакивает из-за лестницы в тот же момент, когда огромное чудище встает и оборачивается. Стайлз падает на пол, тормозя, и высыпает остатки пыли, замыкая круг, одновременно с тем, как лапа Эниса с изогнутыми когтями несется к его горлу.

Что-то вспыхивает. Стайлза пронзает боль. Он обнаруживает себя лежащим на нижних ступенях лестницы, на секунду ему кажется, что ничего не вышло, и сейчас огромное ревущее чудище набросится на него, но нет. Энис ревет и бьется в кольце. В нем нет ничего, что напоминало бы о человеке – это монстр из фильмов-ужасов. Наверху продолжается бой.

Стайлз, наконец, сообщает себе, что жив. Он поднимается. Он смотрит в бешеные красные глаза оборотня.

\- Я обещал, что завалю тебя, - зубы клацают от дрожи так, что он сам себя не понимает. Зверь рвется, сходит с ума, беснуясь в попытках прорвать непреодолимую преграду. – Так вот, мой отец – шериф полиции. Я человек слова.

Стайлз идет по лестнице наверх, спотыкаясь, пытаясь нашарить зажигалку в кармане джинсов. Он ни разу не оглядывается в жаркую темноту подвала. Его воспаленный мозг и забитая до полусмерти душа пытаются принять осознание, что он жив и, возможно, останется в живых сегодня.

Воздух наверху слаще запаха засахаренной ванили, а свет из закопченных окон слепит, как направленные прямо в глаза огни софитов. Приходится пару секунд привыкать. Стайлз ищет Дерека. Он выходит в гостиную с несколькими дверьми, ведущими в другие комнаты. Здесь, кажется, все поставлено с ног на голову, все разнесено, на полу нет места, чистого от осколков и выдранных из мебели ошметков ткани и дерева.

Стайлз еле успевает шатнуться в сторону, когда из левого проема вылетает женское тело. Оборотень кидается на Стайлза. Дерек успевает раньше и, повалив ее на пол, рывком переламывает шею. И заваливается рядом с ней на спину, как подкошенный. Глаза закрыты. Он не шевелится.

\- Дерек, - нервно зовет Стайлз, садясь рядом на корточки, тряся Хейла за плечо здоровой рукой. - Дерек?

Он не двигается и не дышит. Стайлз кладет пальцы на сонную артерию на его шее; его руки так трясутся, что кажется, будто он чувствует смазанный стук, но, на самом деле, там ничего нет. Никакого стука. Никакого пульса.

Нет, мать твою, - нет, нет, нет. Стайлз, весь его организм, вся его суть превращается в одно слово. Нет. Нет. Нет.

Он с усилием, забивая на боль в сломанной руке, разворачивает тяжелое тело на бок и пытается постучать по спине – думает, что у Дерека полно крови в глотке. Ничего не получается. Кровь льется из губ, но не слышно дыхания. Стайлз позволяет ему вновь завалиться на спину и с размаху бьет по лицу.

Дерек давится кашлем и приоткрывает глаза.

\- Господи, спасибо, - выдыхает Стайлз, глядя в потолок. По щекам текут слезы. – Я начну ходить в церковь. Я уйду в монастырь. Никогда не буду трахаться. Никогда не буду ничего. Господи, как же я пересрал. Спасибо, боже.

\- Стайлз, я… - у Дерека вся грудь глубоко исполосована когтями. Изо рта льет. Он поднимает туманный взгляд, и Стайлз кидается к нему, приподнимает его голову. Он полон какого-то невероятного чувства облегчения и страха. Ему кажется, что сейчас будет признание в любви или страшное прощание. – Я убью тебя. Ко всем хуям, Стайлз.

Стилински громко шмыгает носом и капает слезами на лицо Дерека. Тот слегка дергает головой.

\- Хорошо, чувак, без вопросов, - тихо говорит Стайлз, кое-как вставая и помогая подняться Дереку. – Там есть еще кто-нибудь живой? И враждебно настроенный?

\- Двое.

\- А скольких ты убил?

\- Многих.

Стайлз затыкается. Ему не хочется шутить на эту тему. У Дерека настолько тяжелый голос, что Стайлзу не хочется шутить вообще.

Когда они выходят из дома, еле переставляя ноги, но стараясь торопиться, он видит, что кругом – пустырь. Ближайшие дачные дома, кажется, километра за четыре, не меньше. Здесь только мрачные столбы фонарей, какие-то заброшенные стройки, похороненное в осенней засухе поле и – ничего. Чистая полоса горизонта.

\- Знал, куда тащить, - хрипло говорит Стайлз. – Как ты нашел это место?

\- По запаху.

\- Запаху трупов?

\- Нет. Твоей крови.

\- Энис задвигал, что ты почувствуешь, если он будет ломать мне пальцы. Как оно?

\- Больно, Стайлз.

Стайлз останавливается. Он тупо пялится на Дерека. Дерек не смотрит на него – осматривает округу, тяжело дышит и сжимает кулак, впиваясь когтями в кожу, чтобы ускорить регенерацию.

Стайлз не слышит шагов за своей спиной. Из дома, он готов поклясться, не доносится звуков какого-либо движения. Просто кто-то вдруг набрасывается со спины, сверкают красные глаза Дерека, и Стайлз оказывается на земле. Он сидит на коленях, по пояс в высоких сухих колосьях, смотрит в дверной проем и видит Эниса. Обращенного, окровавленного, согнувшегося и глядящего исподлобья глазами-искрами. Энис готовится к последнему броску. Этот бросок решит все.

Стайлз не успевает даже подумать. Его тело двигается, как отточенный механизм, раньше, чем он подает осознанные команды. Он кричит, чтобы Дерек сваливал, а его руки уже щелкают зажигалкой под фитилем. Энис несется навстречу запущенной ему в морду шашке. Он нихуя не получит, кроме куска динамита. Нихуя, - повторяет про себя Стайлз.

\- Привет от сына Джона Стилински, мудак! – вопит он, и глаза, слух, сознание застилает взрывом.

***

Это нечто среднее между героиновым приходом и ощущением, словно ты – часть тела, замороженная местным наркозом, и тебя режет тонкий хирургический скальпель. Можно смутно понимать, что происходит вокруг, но не выходит даже вдохнуть, как следует. Легкие запечатаны в листы железа.

Стайлз лежит под чьим-то телом, его руки сцепились за чужой неподвижной спиной, невидимо горят сломанные пальцы. Когда прогремел взрыв, Дерек повалил его на землю и полностью закрыл собой. Стайлз думает, что убил его. Никакая регенерация не вынесет такой ударной волны и смены давления. По всем законам физики и анатомии внутренности Дерека должны были лопнуть и превратиться в фарш. Стайлз ничего не может сказать, расцепить затекшие руки тоже не может. Он ничего толком не видит. Воняет только что освежеванным паленым мясом, горелой травой и дымом.

Он диагностирует у себя контузию и последствия термобарического эффекта выжигания воздуха. Легкие, видимо, не разорвало, но почти. В целом, его состояние можно характеризовать как «жив». 

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Сглатывает. Дерек неподвижен, под его тяжестью затекли ноги. Стайлз задерживает дыхание и пытается покончить с собой. Ни хера из этого не получается. Рефлексы не так-то просто подавить.

Я не мог. Я этого не хотел. Почему, господи. 

Через какое-то время он просыпается на переднем сидении «Альфа-Ромео». Двигатель тихо урчит, звук приглушенный, словно из другого измерения. Айзек садится за руль. В окно видно, как Питер несет тело Дерека. Черные нити вздымаются по сосудам рук и шеи старшего Хейла. У него меловое, ошарашенное лицо.

Стайлз пытается заговорить.

\- Тебе надо молчать, - слышит он напряженный, пронизанный болью голос со стороны водительского сиденья. Айзек кладет руку ему на плечо. – Стайлз, с тобой все нормально. Это контузия и шок, пара переломов. Не страшно. Слышишь меня?

Стайлз кивает. Голос доносится до него, словно через ватные беруши, но он слышит.

\- Дерек…

\- Он жив. Понадобится пара дней, чтобы он пришел в сознание. Сроки полного восстановления нельзя спрогнозировать, на него пришлась вся ударная волна. Ты как?

Стайлз хочет кивнуть, но ком в горле настолько большой, что не дает наклонить голову. Белый шум давит на внутреннее ухо. Айзек вылезает из машины, обегает ее кругом и раскрывает заднюю дверцу. Питер осторожно укладывает Дерека и садится следом. Стайлз ловит в зеркало заднего вида его взгляд.

Он ожидает, что Питер съязвит, скажет, что Стайлз идиот, что они оба идиоты, хоть что-нибудь скажет, но Питер лишь тяжело смотрит на него пару секунд и отводит взгляд.

Никто не говорит ни слова. Айзек и Питер не общаются между собой. Никто не задает Стайлзу вопросов о самочувствии, о том, что произошло, молчание глубокое и холодное, как невадское Тахо. Такой сорт тишины бывает только на дне водоемов, в заброшенных храмах и на похоронах.

По пути домой начинается дождь. Капли стучат по стеклу и тонкой крыше, колеса шипят, замешивая лужи. Стайлзу очень холодно. Он чувствует, что Дерек все еще не пришел в себя, и от этого Стайлзу кажется, что он остался один в мире с застывшим временем. Боли он не чувствует – нервные окончания коротили несколько часов и, по всей видимости, перегорели.

Он выходит из машины и натягивает капюшон, Айзек укладывает на плечи его руку, и они идут к дому, не оглядываясь. Дождь застилает глаза, и это какой-то слишком соленый дождь. Стайлзу страшно оглянуться. Он заходит, отказывается от еды, залезает под душ и моется, медленно, едва касаясь себя, потому что каждое прикосновение – это прикосновение к ноющему ушибу. Молча терпит перевязку – Айзек старается, и у него получается хорошо, Стайлз благодарит его и одаривает отвратительно натянутой улыбкой.

Он накидывает халат и идет в спальню Дерека. Питер только что ушел оттуда. Стайлз долго стоит на пороге и смотрит на лежащего на кровати человека. Голые плечи Дерека покрыты облезшими ожогами, грудь – ранами, волосы на затылке выжжены. Глаза закрыты, лицо спокойное и неподвижное. Стайлз прекрасно видит, как медленно поднимается и опускается грудь. Но он все еще не чувствует Дерека живым.

Стайлз отлипает от дверного косяка, осторожно, опираясь на каждый попадающийся под руку предмет, подходит к постели, ложится рядом. Смотрит в потолок. Он слышит дыхание Дерека немного отчетливее. Оно хриплое, как скрежет наждака о древесную кору. Но оно живое. Как и тепло от его тела. Бешеный больной жар, за которым прячется живое тепло.

Стайлз придвигается к Дереку и ложится под боком, закинув ногу ему на ноги, накрыв рукой грудь, чтобы не отвлекаться, чтобы знать, что Дерек жив, и чувствовать, как затягиваются раны.

***

\- ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТО МОГ ПОГИБНУТЬ?! А ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ ПОГИБ?! ЕСЛИ БЫ ПОГИБ? НАСМЕРТЬ?!

Стайлз никогда не слышал, чтобы Скотт так орал. Скотт – самый спокойный парень, которого Стайлз встречал. Самый дружелюбный, понимающий, самый лучший друг, о котором можно мечтать. Который орет в трубку так, что Стайлз держит ее в вытянутой руке и прекрасно слышит каждое слово.

Он выслушивает Скотта, изредка делая словесные вставки, не имеющие отношения к теме разговора. «Да, “Орегон” в последнее время варят дерьмово». «Какой размер груди у Эллисон? Никак не пойму». После «Прости, дружище, мне реально плохо, давай потом» Скотт надолго замолкает. И начинает извиняться. Спокойным тоном. Он говорит, что его контузило тоже – рассказом о том, что произошло. 

Стайлз вздыхает и отвечает, что сам в шоке. Скотт спрашивает, как он. Они, наконец, нормально говорят пару десятков минут. По исходу разговора Стайлзу становится немного легче.

Следующие два дня он проводит, лежа на кровати, пытаясь слушать музыку, но тут же вырубая ее, разговаривая по телефону с представителями службы опеки, неожиданно озадачившейся его судьбой. Опекунство оформляют на Мелиссу МакКол. Стайлз ездит с ней и Скоттом в суд, Мелисса везет их в больницу, где Стайлзу в принудительном порядке накладывают на руку гипс и выписывают хренов папирус препаратов во всем многообразии, с зубовным скрежетом дозволив амбулаторное лечение. Мелисса объясняет, что что-то купит сама, а остальное должен будет обязательно купить Дерек. Потом она кормит их охренительным горячим обедом, и Скотт едет обратно к Бойду, выслеживать Итана, а Стайлз берет такси и возвращается к дому стаи.

Два дня он проводит, не чувствуя никакой радости оттого, что жив. Не испытывая удовлетворения оттого, что убил Эниса. Не чувствуя своего тела. Иногда ему даже хочется, чтобы оно болело, чтобы раны саднили, потому что без этого радиоактивные тараканы начинают штурмовать зомбированный мозг Стайлза. Он становится еще большим невротиком, чем когда-либо.

Он пачками ест обезболивающее. Даже пробует пить прописанные антидепрессанты вместе со своим «Аддероллом». От них реальность окончательно сворачивается, как прокисшее кипяченое молоко, и Стайлз перестает принимать их.

Он ни разу не зашел к Дереку. Тот уже пришел в сознание, Стайлз знает, Айзек сто раз ему говорил. Дереку пока плохо, но он уже может говорить и даже двигаться. Стайлз старается о нем даже не думать. Как только начинает - вспоминает, как очнулся и думал, что Дерек мертв. Эти мысли вгоняют его в такую панику, что он проливает кипяток мимо кружки.

Стайлз заходит на третий день, решив, что все это уже смахивает на предательство с его стороны. Он, в конце концов, заслужил все пиздюли, которых Дерек выдаст. Он должен попросить прощения. Как-то объяснить все, что натворил. Выслушать порцию ора. Выдержать рентген прожигающим взглядом.

Он должен спросить, что значит «больно, Стайлз». Почему все вокруг идет так хорошо, а Стайлза словно придушили удавкой и вкатали в асфальт.

Он заходит на третий день, и Дерек поднимается ему навстречу. Стайлз не успевает ничего сказать – Дерек подходит быстро и без остановки. Стайлз ждет удара.

Дерек сгребает его в охапку. Стайлз упирается щекой в горячую колючую шею. 

\- К-к-какого хрена?

\- Закрой рот.

\- Ладно.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Нет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Где болит? Я подую. Уже можно открыть рот? – Стайлз неловко обнимает Дерека в ответ, похлопывая гипсом. Удавка на его шее расслабляется. По крайней мере, Дерек не стал выдергивать из него кости. Хейл, черт дери, обнял его – наверное, все еще не в себе. Стайлз боится дернуться.

\- В последний раз, - чеканит Дерек, сжимая его крепче. - Это было в последний раз.

\- Хорошо, окей, - Стайлз поглаживает его по спине, как злую собаку. – А что в последний раз?

Дерек отталкивает его, оставляя Стайлза мерзнуть на неожиданно холодном воздухе, и несколько секунд смотрит на него так, как еще никогда не смотрел. Стайлз готов услышать что угодно. Теперь он согласен на все, чтобы Дерек простил его. Простил за свои ожоги третьей степени, внутренние кровоизлияния, распоротую грудь, два дня агонии. Стайлз думает об этом, и понимает, что все, чем он сможет отделаться – уход из дома стаи. Можно прямо сейчас собрать рюкзак и попросить маргиналов под ближайшим мостом потесниться, потому что идти ему, блять, больше некуда.

\- Дерек, слушай, я знаю, тебе кажется, что у меня поехала крыша, и может быть, так и есть, - начинает Стайлз, нервно сглатывая, - но, чувак, я делал все ради тебя.

\- Ради меня, - Дерек приподнимает брови. Одна из них рассечена осколком стекла. И скула, и вся щека. Во время взрыва из входной двери выбило окно.

Впервые в жизни Стайлз чувствует настолько страшную тяжесть стыда. Взгляд тянет к полу.

\- Окей, я сам слышу, как это звучит. Дай мне полчаса. Я уйду отсюда.

\- Если ты пытаешься навешать мне лапши, будто хотел спасти меня – не прокатит, Стайлз, – говорит Дерек. – Я по горло сыт твоими выебонами. Хочешь – сваливай, и тогда не попадайся мне на глаза, не хочу знать, под какие еще топоры ты сунешь свою голову. Ради мести за отца, или из азарта, мне плевать. Я не смогу тебя уберечь. Я просил тебя оставаться на месте и дождаться, а ты ослушался.

\- Ослушаться можно приказа. Ты никогда ни о чем не просил. Ты только раздавал указания, - сухо усмехается Стайлз. Ему хочется говорить. Он никогда не говорил всего этого, эти мысли распирали его голову изнутри. Его, наконец, прорывает. – Ты пойми, Дерек, мне не то чтобы не терпится поскорее сдохнуть. И месть – совершенно точно не мое. Я лишь пытаюсь не давать всяким уродам убивать дорогих мне людей. И я действительно полез к Энису, чтобы спасти твою жопу, потому что она дорога мне, как… как нечто, понимаешь? Можно сказать, ты все, что у меня осталось, ты, Скотт, сломанные пальцы. Вы, мудаки, не слушали меня, а я знал, что Энис собирает стаю, я знал, что он что-то выдумает, найдет способ замочить тебя. А ты, ты, как Бэтмен, как жертвенный Христос, прешь на него один, Дерек, да если бы я не ослушался, знаешь, где бы ты сейчас был, мать твою? Знаешь? Вот и я не знаю, потому что Энис мог откидывать части тела на ебическое расстояние, и еще в разные стороны. Да, я облажался, когда кидал шашку. Я не знал, что ты решишь встать под удар. Что тебе хватит дурости.

\- Тебя бы соскребали со всей округи. Я - выжил.

\- Чудом, ага. У меня хотя бы был план. Одним из вариантов его исхода была моя смерть. А у тебя плана не было, ты просто бросился на амбразуру.

Дерек отводит взгляд. Стайлз никогда не видел его настолько спокойным, уставшим, без его обычного выражения лица "дернись, и я доставлю тебя родне утрамбованным в термос". Стайлз злится. Хочет уйти, встряхнув все окна в доме хлопком двери, собрать свой рюкзак и свалить под мост. Сидеть там, кутаясь в тонкую ткань промокшей под ливнем толстовки. Вернуться, связать Хейла, посадить на короткую цепь, уйти снова.

\- Это инстинкт, - глухо говорит Дерек.

\- Какой, нахрен, инстинкт? Видя мясорубку, падать в нее?

\- Защищать тебя. Любой ценой.

Стайлз отчетливо слышит удар, с которым невидимая бита бьет его по голове.

Это, скорее, даже не из-за смысла слов. Это из-за интонации. В голосе Дерека звучит пугающая уязвимость. Стайлз никогда не слышал подобного. Его прошибает дрожь. Злость снимает как рукой.

\- Меня, - повторяет он медленно. Молчит с минуту. - Значит... Энис не врал.

Дерек поднимает на него тяжелый взгляд.

\- Не врал. И я думаю, на этом разговор можно закончить.

\- Нет, нельзя.

\- Я устал, Стайлз. Я ничего от тебя не требую. Ничего не поменялось. Занимайся своими делами.

\- Ничего, кроме того, что ты определил меня, как пару? 

Дереку хочется сказать: «Не я. Я никогда бы не выбрал тебя. Я бы скорее трахнул Джерарда Арджента. Это волк. Волк тащит меня к тебе», но это слишком бессовестное вранье.

Хейл молча отходит к дивану и садится, упираясь локтями в колени и опуская голову. Боль сдавливает черепную коробку. Глазные яблоки словно пропитаны стрихнином. «Уйди, Стайлз, - думает Дерек, - дай мне прийти в себя, прежде чем ты въебешь мне еще раз».

\- Так нам теперь надо обменяться кольцами, или скрепить брачный договор кровью? Или французским поцелуем? – спрашивает Стайлз. Все-таки въебал.

Дерек не отвечает.

\- Или ты хотя бы подаришь мне что-нибудь? Цветы, сережки, машину, тест на беременность?

СДВГ – это хреново. Дерек будет слушать еще две минуты в знак понимания. Может быть, в аду это ему зачтется, как льгота. На третьей минуте он вышвырнет Стайлза из комнаты. Выволочет за волосы и кинет к лестнице.

\- Ты знаешь, может, это не так уж и плохо, что ты меня выбрал, - замечает Стайлз, покачиваясь с носков на пятки, - хотя ты совсем не похож на гея. Но ты клевый, как я всегда тебе говорил. Что я, блять, несу. Короче. Я пока не буду собирать сумки. Я буду наверху. Э-э… если тебе надоест страдать, можем обсудить это. Ну, ты понимаешь. Обсудить вербально. Я не имею в виду ничего пошлого. Или, если хочешь, я действительно уйду. Потому что и ослу понятно, что у нас с тобой ничего хорошего не получится, лучше даже не начинать.

Стайлз слушает тишину с полминуты, кивает сам себе и уходит. У двери он останавливается, оглядывается, набирая в грудь воздуха, но отворачивается обратно. Потом оглядывается снова и все-таки говорит:

\- Знаешь, наше общение протекало бы легче, если бы ты иногда отвечал.

\- Закрой за собой, - Дерек бросает на него спокойный взгляд.

Стайлз хлопает дверью со всей мыслимой дури. Стеклопакеты дребезжат и успокаиваются. Дождь барабанит по ним и по нервам Хейла.

***

Осень пахнет дождем, сырым асфальтом и выхлопами машин.

Стайлзу начинает казаться, что погода имеет разум. Она издевается над ним, меняясь в такт его состоянию. Это, конечно, мания величия, но Стайлз чувствует себя перекошенным громоотводом, в который херачат молнии.

Скотт заходит в кухню, оставляя не просто влажные следы – лужи. Стайлз предлагает ему сухую одежду, но Скотт отмахивается – ему скоро уходить. Простудиться ему не грозит, так что лишняя осторожность ни к чему, а вот от кофе с шоколадом он бы не отказался.

Стайлз сидит напротив, подпирая лоб рукой и слушая треск капель. Он рассказывает Скотту все. От начала до конца, пока голос не садится окончательно, и желание удавиться не становится сильнее необходимости выговориться. К концу истории МакКол перестает брать чашку и делать глотки. Он жует один и тот же кусок шоколадной плитки уже пять минут подряд.

Стайлз дает ему время осмыслить масштаб проблемы. Пытается осмыслить его сам, но понимает, что нужды в этом нет. Проблемо-приемник у Стайлза с некоторых пор бездонный. Его психика не пропускает сквозь себя никакое дерьмо, сразу отправляет на обработку думающей части мозга.

\- Ну и, - хрипло говорит Скотт, давится плавящимся шоколадом, кашляет, сосредотачивается и продолжает, - так… вы поговорили?

\- Прикалываешься? – Стайлз приподнимает брови. – Я просидел в своей комнате до вечера. Дерек не пришел. Не, я его понимаю. Узреть пару во мне – он теперь, наверно, думает покончить с собой.

\- А ты сам-то чего хочешь? – хмурится Скотт.

Он всегда задает правильные вопросы. Помогая Стайлзу систематизировать хаос в голове. Стайлз понимает, что четко сформулированного ответа у него нет.

\- Понятия не имею. Три дня назад я собирался за него сдохнуть. Я сделал бы это снова, я даже скажу, почему. Когда проснулся с его кровью на моих руках, я чуть не обосрался. Нет, я чуть не сдох. По ходу, это помешательство. И еще. Мне больше не в кайф думать о Лидии.

\- А о нем – в кайф? – Скотт снова давится. Стайлз пододвигается и стучит его по спине.

\- Я не пробовал, - бормочет он.

\- Попробуй, - сипло советует Скотт, держась за горло. – Узнаешь, испытываешь ли ты к нему платонические чувства, или эротические.

\- Я скорее сожру свой ботинок, чем стану дрочить на Дерека, - признается Стайлз.

На этот раз разговор никак ему не помогает. В голове все такой же бардак, что делать – непонятно. Стайлз выпивает еще пару таблеток «Аддеролла». Судя по показаниям о передозировке, у него уже пара часов как должны были начаться галлюцинации, гипотония, приступы потери памяти. Дождь лупит по стеклу, небо затянуто тучами, в доме почти темно. Все это никак не способствует ясности мысли.

Стайлз пьет кофе и идет к лестнице. С одной стороны, ему хочется вернуться в кухню, набрать жменю разных таблеток, запить коньяком и лечь в ванну со льдом. Он написал бы записку, в которой просил бы похоронить его рядом с могилами родителей или развеять его прах над Индийским океаном. С другой стороны, он понимает, что никогда не сделает этого. Сколько бы дерьма ни падало Стайлзу на голову с неба, он всегда будет ждать, когда станет лучше. Пока, наконец, не станет. Пока все боги и дьяволы не уйдут в отставку лечить свои нервы. Стайлз соберет себя по кускам, улыбнется и предложит им всем отсосать. 

Он роняет чашку прямо перед своей дверью. Его ведет в сторону, голова кружится, словно он прокатился на центрифуге, начинает отключаться. Он падает, и его мягко подхватывают чужие руки.

\- Совсем ебанулся, столько транков за раз?

\- Это не транки, - говорит Стайлз. Ему кажется, что мозги вытекают через уши и нос. Незабываемое чувство, в чем-то даже приятное. – Это то, что удерживает меня от прыжка в окно.

\- Ты не прыгнул бы.

\- Да запросто. От скуки. Но я бы не сдох. Это важно.

Дерек ставит его на ноги, но продолжает держать. Стайлз мог бы стоять сам, но он устал, а в руках Хейла довольно удобно. В коридоре почти полная темнота. Пуловер Дерека пахнет деревом, застарелым вкусом ментоловых сигарет и еще чем-то приятным, возможно, одеколон или гель для душа.

\- В бар ходил? Напиваться с горя? А что меня не позвал?

\- Тебе нет восемнадцати.

\- Да ладно, пару дней назад я сидел в подвале с горой разлагающихся трупов. Я убил троих человек. А ты не сводишь меня в какой-то ссаный бар?

\- Уговорил.

Стайлз закрывает глаза, обмякая, прислонившись спиной к груди Хейла. Ему определенно удобно. Особенно хорошо оттого, что Дерек не пытается отпихнуть его. Стайлзу хочется заснуть так. Прямо здесь. Усадить Хейла на пол и улечься на его колени.

\- Так и будем здесь стоять?

\- Нет. Пошли ко мне, постоим там.

Сказав это, Стайлз остается неподвижен. Слушает дождь и тяжело вздыхает.

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя таскали на руках? – негромко спрашивает Дерек.

\- «Таскал», – отвечает Стайлз. – С тобой это как-то комфортно. Располагаешь ты к тасканию на руках. Девчонку я бы носил сам, может быть.

Хейл отступает в сторону. Стайлз едва не падает и даже успевает выкрикнуть «бля!», прежде чем снова оказывается в руках Дерека, на этот раз – лицом к нему. 

Стайлз пялится в прикрытые оливковые глаза. Чувства, вдруг обжегшие его в этот момент, далеки от платонических. Стайлз краснеет, и ему стремно. Стремно, в первую очередь, что Дерек почувствует, как у него встает.

\- Это какой-то пиздец, - почти шепотом говорит Стайлз, - я никогда не собирался зажиматься с тобой по углам. Богом клянусь. Никогда не думал о тебе с этой точки зрения. До сегодняшнего дня.

\- И как тебе мысли? – спокойно спрашивает Дерек.

\- Я же сказал – пиздец, - Стайлз приподнимает брови. – Мой мозг протестует. А нижний мозг настаивает. По его мнению, спасение жизни – это очень интимно, и нам пора переходить к более серьезным этапам.

\- Ты сейчас говоришь о своем члене в третьем лице.

Стайлз краснеет еще сильнее. И начинает пиздеть вдвое активнее. Наверное, это из-за таблеток, или из-за бесконечного ливня, из-за запаха Дерека, но происходящее кажется ему гребаным сюрреализмом. В котором можно позволить себе абсолютно все.

Дерек смотрит на него. Дерек прерывает его на полуслове и затыкает, когда решает, что пора подавить его приступ неконтролируемого словесного поноса. Стайлзу ничего не остается, кроме как беспомощно махать руками и мычать. У губ Хейла вкус самого охуенного британского эля, который только можно было бы найти на полках магазинов Калифорнии.

Стайлз перестает дергаться. Его словно выключают. Он зависает в чужих руках и не может включиться. Это шоковая терапия СДВГ.

Дерек в пару шагов подводит его к стене и прижимает к ней, чтобы предупредить попытки сопротивления. Стайлз расслабляется, хотя, скорее, теряет чувствительность из-за медленных, ленивых движений чужих губ и языка. Сердце выравнивает ритм, пальцы перестают трястись и сжимаются на ткани на плече Хейла, воздух выкачивается и из легких, и Стайлз под дулом браунинга не вспомнил бы, о чем говорил полминуты назад.

\- Ты, - Хейл отстраняется, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, - пойдешь со мной… куда-нибудь?

\- На край света, ты имеешь в виду? Я не знаю, я не готов, - отвечает Стайлз. Ему кажется, что сейчас он захлебнется воздухом и умрет. Голос сел. Рукам неудобно на плечах Дерека. Все это просто пиздец как неудобно. И охуенно. 

\- Ты ж в бар хотел, - глухо говорит Дерек. Стайлз ловит губами его теплое дыхание. – В бильярд играть умеешь?

\- Ты считаешь, это необходимо?

\- Что?

\- Делать тупые приглашения? Хотя ты уже засосал меня так, что из стадий начала отношений осталась только одна – о боже мой – потрахаться.

\- Да.

\- Кий создан для моих рук, - говорит Стайлз, - я обыграю тебя за двадцать секунд.

\- Ты проебешь.

\- Спорим?

\- На твою девственность.

\- Бля.

Стайлз дергается и пытается уйти, сбежать отсюда нахрен, пока не хлопнулся в обморок из-за резкого оттока крови от головы, но Дерек не пускает. Он спокоен, устал, ему все еще плохо, но рука у него просто пиздец, какая тяжелая. Стайлзу остается только вариться в этой хватке еще с минуту, ждать, когда Дерек получит дозу того, что он там получает, закрыв глаза и почти засыпая.

У перекошенной психики в разгаре сезон рефлексии. Нужно свалить. Сказать, что он не собирается пересекать эту черту. 

Вот только ему вовсе не хочется сваливать. Сбегать и блевать, мыть рот с мылом и зарыться в землю со стыда. С каждой секундой ему все спокойнее. Он смотрит на длинные ресницы и рваный шрам на скуле Дерека. Гребаный шрам, один из сотни, которые оставил на Хейле Стайлз. Можно сказать и так – ведь это его вина.

Ничьи шрамы еще не заставляли Стайлза рвать на себе волосы три дня к ряду.

\- Пока ты лежал в отключке, мне казалось, что я в отключке тоже, - говорит Стайлз. – Это потому, что ты моя пара?

\- Связь односторонняя, ты человек. Только оборотень чувствует состояние пары. 

Стайлз приоткрывает глаза и видит, что Дерек смотрит на него. Они думают об одном и том же.

\- Я не стану признаваться тебе в любви, - предупреждает Стайлз, - нихуя.

\- Упаси бог, - отвечает Дерек.

\- Потому что ты, знаешь, мужик. У тебя щетина. И член. Особенно член, о боже.

\- Какая неожиданность. Что ты там говорил про последнюю стадию начала отношений?

Стайлз заливается краской, а Дерек глухо, хрипловато, как волк, смеется. Стайлз понимает, что впервые слышит это. От этого смеха волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

\- Тебе лучше заткнуться, - говорит Стайлз.

Дерек смотрит на него, все еще насмешливо улыбаясь краем рта.  
Сбрендивший голос в голове Стайлза приказывает накрыть этот рот губами. Стайлз решительно посылает голос нахер, отпихивает Хейла и идет к шкафу. Искать куртку и шнуровать кроссовки.

***

Бар находится под землей, свет в нем приглушен, помещение пропитано запахами темного пива, дерева и кожаной обивки сидений. Посетителей немного: пара негромких компаний и три человека поодиночке, из тех, кто пытается сбежать от семьи и работы, замороченный до полусмерти и желающий только напиться и найти поверхность, на которой можно уснуть.

Всем здесь насрать друг на друга, и это очень хорошо. Стайлз пока не готов делиться с общественностью признанием, что он добровольно – разрази его, бля, гром – пришел сюда вдвоем с Дереком Хейлом.

Стайлз идет к победе, но безнадежно проигрывает, как только Дерек берет кий и перестает валять дурака.

\- Эй, у меня же гипс. Не видишь? Лидия бы поддалась, - осуждающе говорит Стайлз, когда Хейл проходит мимо, выбирая позицию, чтобы забить последний шар.

\- Лидию бы сюда не пустили, - Дерек наклоняется к столу, слегка щурится, ткань пуловера натягивается на напряженных мощных руках и норовит лопнуть. Стайлз ловит себя на том, что пялится, и в голове ни единой здравой мысли. Только ментоловый дым, которым пропах бар.

\- Ты меня пытаешься соблазнить? – спрашивает Стилински, чувствуя, что лоб взмок.

\- Что? – Дерек на миг поднимает взгляд. – А тебе так кажется?

\- Ну, знаешь, раньше мне не хотелось…

Дерек пробивает по синему шару, и он закатывается в дальнюю лузу. Стайлз наблюдает, и не замечает, как Дерек подходит к нему и, убрав кий, ведет к их столу и угловому диванчику.

\- Чего тебе там не хотелось? – спрашивает он, обнимая за плечи. От него пахнет одеколоном. Каким-то совершенно нормальным мужским одеколоном. Стайлз понимает, что Дерек пах так и раньше. Только раньше Стайлз не замечал, чтобы его собственное тело реагировало на этот запах, до сегодняшнего дня, до передоза транквилизаторов, до полной капитуляции здравого смысла. 

\- Все это так, блять, неожиданно. Я пока не могу определиться, что мне с тобой хочется сделать.

\- Пофантазируй, - позволяет Дерек.

\- Для начала, привяжу к постели, - решает Стайлз. Они садятся рядом, Дерек берет свой стакан пива, притягивая Стайлза, усаживая его под бок. Последняя надежда урвать осколки личного пространства и глотнуть задымленного воздуха машет Стайлзу рукой. – Потому что ты хренов хищник, и тебя нельзя оставлять без привязи. Как ни оставишь – ты сбегаешь и ищешь приключений на свою жопу.

\- Видишь, у нас есть что-то общее. Привяжешь и свалишь? – Дерек смотрит с насмешкой.

Стайлз отпивает из своего стакана.

\- Нет. Я тебя изнасилую, - доверительно сообщает он, - самым беспощадным образом. Как в песне Кобейна, только взаправду и несколько раз подряд. Раньше мне этого не хотелось, а теперь вот хочется.

\- Кобейн пел «изнасилуй меня», так что нам придется поменяться ролями. Но веревки мне не понадобятся.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы заговорить про «Нирвану», точнее, спросить, какие еще нормальные вещи знает об этом мире Дерек, - но дослушивает фразу до конца и так и замирает с открытым ртом. Дерек кладет ему на затылок ладонь, придвигается и целует. Не торопясь, словно дегустируя вино. Проводит языком по верхней губе, по кромке зубов, так, будто делает это в тысячный раз. Стайлз вцепляется в столешницу. Кровь отливает от мозга. Никто по-прежнему даже не смотрит в их сторону.

Стайлз сопротивляется недолго, если его неубедительные попытки отползти на другой край дивана вообще можно считать сопротивлением. С ним что-то происходит, привычное мироустройство, как Атлантида, с грохотом уходит под воду, и Стайлз не уверен, что только оборотень чувствует связь с парой-человеком. Ему тоже сорвало башню, и если дело не в оборотнях, то тогда вообще хрен знает, в чем. Он тонет вместе со своей Атлантидой и вылавливает из воды реальность отдельными кадрами: его пальцы в волосах Дерека. Ногти скребут по шее. Привкус темного "KBS" у чужого рта. Тяжесть руки на спине, заставляющая непривычно, неловко прогибаться. Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что ему нравится эта сила, временами доходящая до грубости. Так проще отключить мозги и совладать с совестью. Что он может сделать с этим чудовищем, в конце концов? Разве что пару раз спасти ему жизнь, чтобы потом вляпаться вот в такое дерьмо. Когда не подчиняется собственное тело. Разум и желания, все живет своими законами и тянет Стайлза за собой.

\- У меня, - нервно дышит Стайлз, чувствуя, как тяжело, словно Дерек – магнит, а он – кусок металла, создать хоть какую-то дистанцию, - сейчас случится инфаркт. В семнадцать, нахуй, лет. Так что дай мне подышать.

Дерек прекрасно чувствует это. Ему даже не нужно прислушиваться: сердце Стайлза словно грохочет в его собственной груди. Карие глаза с расширенными зрачками моргают быстро, на щеках теплый румянец. Волк рычит и рвется к нему, отталкивая Дерека тяжелой лапой, держать его все тяжелее. Сил совсем нет. Все, чего хочется Хейлу – забыться там, где ему самое место. Там, где Стайлз.

\- Если я сейчас встану, то упаду. Это тянет на хобби?

\- Я поймаю.

\- Ну а то, - Стайлз ухмыляется в один край губ, - я тебя тоже поймаю. Мне уже похуй на все. Я, конечно, не альфа, убивший альфу альф (так я тебя, кстати, буду теперь называть), но на что-то же способен, а?

Дерек слегка улыбается. Стайлз улыбается в ответ. Его сердце по-прежнему барабанит, но уже не так, как полминуты назад. Волк прислушивается, затаив дыхание. Дерек держит его позади себя.

Волк вдыхает запах желания Стайлза. Запах его крови. Стайлз пахнет своими ранами, которые еще не затянулись. Зверь просится всего лишь зализать эти раны. Дерек толкает его глубже в подсознание, потому что знает, как резко он может клацнуть зубами над горлом.

***

\- Почему ты всегда одинок?

Иногда нутро стягивает мерзким чувством, какое бывает, когда стоишь на самом краю крыши высотного здания и смотришь вниз. Дереку не нравится слово "страх". Он предпочитает "мерзкое чувство".

Оно появляется каждый раз, когда какой-то человек становится ему близким. Это в некотором роде приговор. Пейдж, родители, Эрика, Кора. Каждое имя вырезано на обратной стороне кожи. Время от времени кто-то выливает на шрамы порцию серной кислоты, и чаще всего — он сам.

Не бывает никаких стечений обстоятельств. Стечения обстоятельств - трусливая отмазка, которую называешь другим, если не хватает смелости признать собственную вину. Дерек, может, и не говорит этого вслух, но знает, что на нем ответственность за каждую пролитую каплю крови этих людей.

\- Потому что быть рядом со мной опасно. 

Стайлз во сне упорно лезет обнимать его. Дереку нужно уходить к стае, но он забивает на все. Позволяет Стайлзу улечься на свою грудь и приобнимает. Стайлз пахнет кровью и сломанными костями. Для волка этот запах что красная тряпка для быка, и не ясно, хочет ли он разорвать тех, кто причинил Стайлзу вред, или его самого.  
Дерек не хочет, но представляет его мертвым. И дуреет от этого. Закрывает глаза, но картинка не уходит.

\- Попал, - емко и коротко говорит Питер, внимательно глядя на него, когда они встречаются на кухне часов в шесть утра.

\- Уже давно.

\- Но теперь окончательно. Есть разница между «вытащу из передряги, если выдастся минутка» и «подставлю спину, когда в пятнадцати шагах долбанет взрыв, потому что я оборотень, а он человек, и похер, что я сдохну».

Дерек не сердится. Сил нет. Он садится за стол, и Питер кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Кажется, тебе нужно об этом поговорить.

\- С тобой? 

\- Я все еще твой единственный старший родственник. Могу дать мудрый совет. Или по морде. 

Дерек отводит взгляд и смотрит в окно. Рассвет белый, без оттенков, солнце подсвечивает холодный туман изнутри. В этом тумане не видишь дальше собственного носа. Можно рассмотреть чье-то лицо, только находясь от него в сантиметрах.

\- Еще одна смерть доконает меня, - он с трудом верит, что говорит это. Действительно попал. Проводит рукой по лицу, словно в надежде смахнуть тяжелый осенний мрак, но ничего не происходит.

Питер явно оценивает эту честность, и даже по собственной инициативе наливает ему кофе. Все это время молчит, подбирая слова.

\- Ты меня знаешь, Дерек, я не стал бы тебе врать, если бы считал, что Стайлза кто-нибудь кончит, - задумчиво произносит Питер. – Но мне кажется, в этот раз все будет хорошо. Он умрет очень старым. Лет в девяносто пять. Подавившись болтовней и чаем с имбирем и лимоном. И он точно не из тех, кто поджигает дома и приносит в жертву населения городов. Так что… просто отпусти себя, хотя бы раз в жизни.

\- Брал на том свете уроки у Мессинга? – хмыкает Дерек.

\- У Фрейда. Вижу зарождающееся чувство юмора. Мальчишка хорошо на тебя влияет, - умиленно говорит Питер.

\- Следи лучше за своим.

Питер опускает взгляд и улыбается, отвратительно довольный жизнью.

***

Осень исчерпывает себя, в бесконечных дождях, пробках на дорогах, дворниках, сметающих гниющие листья к обочинам тротуаров. Скотт и Бойд берут Итана на одной из автозаправок Рей-авеню. Дерек убивает его стаю, но самого Итана Скотт просит не трогать. Они предлагают Итану сдаться. Последний из близнецов соглашается, здраво рассудив, что у него есть шанс начать новую жизнь вместо того, чтобы закончить старую зарытым в ближайшую канаву. Питер с Айзеком и Скотт время от времени проверяют его.

В доме стаи пусто – проблемы улеглись, все пытаются вспомнить, что такое нормальная жизнь. В доме только двое. Второй этаж сотрясается от звериного рыка.

\- Я держу тебя, - говорит Стайлз, обнимая Дерека за пояс. Он повторяет эту фразу в третий раз. Его ладони на горячей, как остывающая лава, спине Хейла. Стайлз осторожно, но сильно, ощутимо давит, гладит, успокаивает зверя. Его сердце бьется ровно. На это уходит вся его сила воли.

Полнолуние не выводило Дерека из себя уже черт знает сколько времени, но его новый волк-терминатор пятисотого уровня иногда выбивается из-под контроля. В это полнолуние Стайлз додумался заговорить об Энисе. Небольшая перепалка, и Дерек вдруг вышел из комнаты, жмурясь, словно его слух прошило оглушающим ультразвуком. Надо было оставить его, но Стайлз, естественно, пошел следом, потряс за плечо, поволновался, пульс участился. И волк вырвался на волю.

Под ногами осколки разбитой вазы. Глухое дыхание хрипит рыком на выдохах прямо возле шеи Стайлза. Он прижат спиной к двери, когти Хейла вырывают в ней дыры. Питер и Айзек поехали в квартиру в центре города. Скотт умотал к Эллисон сразу, как только Итан был отпущен. Бойд пропадает там, где обычно пропадает Бойд.

Никто не спасет Стайлза.

\- Я. Тебя. Держу. Я никуда не денусь, даже если ты прекратишь месить из меня тесто. Ты же не хочешь очнуться с моей печенью в зубах, скотина? В наш с тобой ебаный медовый месяц.

Зверь рычит. Стайлз охает. Его впечатывают затылком в дверь еще раз. Еще немного, и посыплются искры из глаз. Дерек вжимает его в дверь, тяжело дыша, сгорбившись, не давая шевельнуться, клыки вот-вот коснутся кожи над сонной артерией.

\- Только не ты, - понижает голос Стайлз, цедя сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Кто угодно, но не ты. Пусти, Дерек. Пожалуйста, мать твою, хватит. Мне больно.

Он говорит, пробуя разные варианты, нащупывая подходящее «лекарство». И попадает в цель. Дерек перехватывает контроль и расслабляется, встряхивая головой, закрывая глаза и морщась, еле слышно ругаясь. Стайлз отталкивает его от себя, бормоча: «Вот это был пиздец. Всякое бывало, но сейчас был пиздец. В следующий раз надену рябиновый бронежилет».

Стайлз мог бы свалить, закрыться у себя, подальше от опасности, но за последние месяцы чувство самосохранения у него так и не появилось. Он нацепляет на лицо улыбку и подходит к опустошенному и еле стоящему на ногах Дереку, взваливает его руку на плечи.

\- Умница, - хвалит Стайлз, улыбаясь, и тащит его к кровати. – Ты у меня такой молодец. Хочешь «Боша», детка? Или «Чаппи»?

\- Попизди еще, - хрипло говорит Дерек.

\- И хамит мне кто? Мой несостоявшийся убийца. Охуенно. Так что, я твой новый полнолунный якорь?

\- Ты мое новое всё.

Стайлз поднимает брови и затихает, раздумывая над этим признанием. Хейл ловит его взгляд и добавляет:

\- Заноза в заднице.

Стайлз сваливает его на кровать и, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, падает сверху. Дерек пытается не выдать усмешку. Стайлз и не думает слезать, но спрашивает, не отдавил ли ему чего. Коленом раздвигает его ноги и удобно устраивается между ними, опустив подбородок на грудь Хейла. Несколько минут проходят в тишине. Дерек даже надеется, что Стайлз заснет, потому что сам он не отказался бы вырубиться на пару часов, но не тут-то было.

\- Нет, серьезно. Будешь есть? Я там нахерачил пиццу из всего, что было в холодильнике. Не могу попробовать раньше тебя, вдруг отравлюсь.

\- Двигай, хозяюшка.

\- Пошел в жопу.

\- Сразу после обеда.

Стайлз оттягивает его голову за волосы назад и кусает в шею. След почти мгновенно пропадает, и Стайлз провожает его невесомым касанием языка. Ему хотелось бы хоть раз оставить засос, который бы не сходил пару дней. Дереку к его кожаной куртке и зашкаливающему уровню брутальности очень бы пошло.

В кухне открыто окно, так что весь кафель залит дождевой водой. Стайлз лезет в духовку за своей стряпней, а Дерек закрывает створки. Очаровательный семейный быт. Хоть в передачи для домохозяек интервью давай. Словно никто не пытался перегрызть кому-то горло десять минут назад.

Стайлз знает, что Дерек заговорит об этом. Это лишь вопрос времени. Он разрезает пиццу, достает из холодильника колу, а боковым зрением наблюдает за Хейлом. Тот садится за стол, вид у него как никогда напряженный, немного потерянный. Он сцепляет руки замком, мажет по комнате невнимательным взглядом. Резко выдыхает.

Три. Два. Один…

\- Стайлз, - зовет Дерек.

\- Да, детка?

\- Отъебись ты со своей «деткой».

\- Я тебя слушаю. Большой страшный вервольф.

Манера Стайлза нарываться уже настолько привычна, что Дерек пропускает это мимо ушей.

\- Я чуть не убил тебя. Не хочешь об этом поговорить?

\- Нет убийства — нет разговора, - отрезает Стайлз. - Ты меня даже не оцарапал. Мало кальция жрешь.

\- Сегодня обошлось. Но, если ты не замечал, полнолуние наступает каждый месяц.

Если бы не слишком тяжелый взгляд Дерека, Стайлз отшутился бы. С некоторых пор ему удается чувствовать малейшие оттенки настроения Дерека, как будто он какой-то гребаный телепат. Он хорошо понимает, когда нужно пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, а когда шуткой не отделаешься, и нужно дать что-то большее. Дерек смотрит на него, и Стайлз чувствует, как этот взгляд проникает в его голову сквозь зрачки. Сегодня шутки не хватит.

\- Я знал, на что иду, - Стайлз пожимает плечами. Голос звучит спокойно и уверенно. – Если ты меня грохнешь, такова судьба. Если меня грохнет кто-то еще – хрен с ним. Я готов.

\- Я не готов, - резко говорит Дерек. – Я хочу, чтобы ты правильно понимал ситуацию и не недооценивал опасность. Я не могу полностью себя контролировать рядом с тобой, и не могу знать, когда стрясется какое-нибудь дерьмо, чтобы оказаться рядом.

Стайлз садится на стул напротив, слегка сутулясь, сжимает одной ладонью другую. Такие разговоры заставляют его нервничать. В себе он уверен, но подбирать слова для Дерека бывает тяжело. Стайлз не видит той опасности, которую постоянно чует волк, Стайлз хочет просто жить, наблюдать, как сходят последние шрамы, видеть Хейла каждое утро, день, вечер. Он надеется, что это взаимно, но Дерек не выглядит таким же спокойным.

\- Ну, с большим альфой-волком я в меньшей опасности, чем без него.

\- Я сам опасен для тебя.

\- Как насчет того, что мне насрать? – раздраженно спрашивает Стайлз. – Я похоронил отца и чуть не проебал тебя. Поверь, я знаю, что все серьезно. Серьезнее только Брюс Уиллис в «Городе грехов». Но я думал, мы знали, что легко не будет, Дерек, и шли на это не как на осознанную гибель, а как на… стрим. Квест. Знаю, ты боишься меня потерять, потому что потерял уже многих. И я тоже боюсь. Ну так что правильнее - кинуть друг друга, типа для того, чтоб обезопасить, или приложить усилия и никого не потерять? Мы учтем прошлое, - добавляет Стайлз, успокаивая нервное сердцебиение, - и пошлем его нахуй.

Это, мать твою, слишком идеально, - проносится у Хейла в голове. Настораживает, когда кто-то даром дает тебе то, о чем ты даже не пытаешься просить, потому что это слишком дорого для тебя. Он не посмел бы удерживать Стайлза, а Стайлз держит его. За какие заслуги бог мог послать ему это невозможное создание, и какую цену за него возьмет – Дерек не знает. Ему не хочется представлять.

Он привстает, берет Стайлза за ворот футболки и притягивает к себе. Губы Стайлза сухие и обветренные. Отдают каким-то фруктовым йогуртом, съеденным на завтрак. Дерек не пускает его с минуту, не меньше. Пока чужая дрожь полностью не успокаивается.

\- Совсем мне крышу снес. Тронут хоть пальцем – на ремни порву, – говорит Дерек, приоткрывая глаза.

\- Вот это мой волк, – Стайлз стягивает его руку со своей шеи и сжимает. – Я сам кого хочешь порву.

\- Не сомневаюсь.

Стайлз садится обратно на стул, расслабляется, чувствуя, что еще немного, и рожа треснет от улыбки. Он уже забыл это чувство полного контроля над ситуацией. Чувство уверенности в том, что тот, кто нужен, действительно никуда не денется. И не отпустит. Что-то, близкое к счастью.

А может, это оно и есть.

\- Ты будешь есть мою пиццу? – спрашивает Стайлз, пододвигая к Дереку тарелку. – Я голодный. Но должен проверить на тебе ее съедобность.

Дерек берет ломтик и откидывается на спинку стула.

Пицца – с салями, майонезом и оливками – охрененная. Он даже отвлекается от разглядывания радужки Стайлза.

\- Съедобно, - великодушно кивает Хейл.

\- Это самая охуенная пицца в мире, - ухмыляется Стайлз, и откусывает здоровенный кусок.

***

Кладбище неподалеку от морга «С. Спенсера» заросло лесом. С левой стороны, на небольшом холме, в «новой» части, то есть там, где закопаны самые свежие трупы, деревьев пока нет. Стэнли Сидней, шестидесятилетний сторож, недавно переехал в новую смотровую будку, построенную как раз с этой стороны. Солнца все равно ни черта не видно – погода в последние месяцы рехнулась – но здесь, ближе к оживленной трассе, он не чувствует себя таким же мертвецом, вылезшим из могилы.

Вчера в баре Стэнли Сидней вылил остатки виски в свою жестяную флягу. Он всегда так делает, чтобы днем на работе можно было промочить горло. Он выходит из будки, прихрамывая на поврежденную на охоте ногу – паршивые волки ниоткуда свалились на этот город – и идет к знакомой могиле, над которой уже минут пятнадцать неподвижно стоит крепкий светловолосый парень.

Этот пацан приходит сюда уже целую неделю. Каждый сраный день. Стоит над могилами шерифа Стилински и его жены – кажется, Клавдии – по полчаса, и уходит. Ногу Стэнли Сиднея действительно скоро придется ампутировать, но на память он не жалуется. Этот пацан – не сын Стилински.

\- Эй, парень, - зовет Стэнли, подходя ближе. – Не хочу отвлекать от скорби, но что-то ты сюда зачастил. Друг семьи, что ли?

Пацан оборачивается. На секунду Стэнли чудится, будто у крепыша ярко-красные глаза, но это уж скорее глаза Стэнли заволокло кровавой пеленой. Попробуй не просыхать столько месяцев и выглядеть бодрячком.

\- Да, - отвечает парень, сунув руки в карманы, - я друг Стайлза. Одноклассник.

\- И как он там? – Стэнли останавливается у ограды, упирая руки в бока, переводит взгляд с унылых надгробий на лицо пацана. – Давно его здесь не видно. Я уж думал, повесился с горя.

Парень усмехается. Хорошая шутка. Стэнли склабится тоже.

\- Я тоже удивляюсь, - соглашается одноклассник Стайлза. – Думаю, может, приду как-нибудь, а он здесь. На школу он забил, видимо, так что я давно хочу с ним увидеться. У меня ведь тоже погибла семья. Мой брат-близнец. Думал, мы со Стайлзом это обсудим. Наверное, он понял бы мое горе.

Стэнли немного теряется от такой откровенности, и только пожимает плечами, кивая, мол, кто его знает, может и понял бы. Нехорошее предчувствие закрадывается Стэнли под воротник. Он охотник, он чует, когда рядом волк. Этот пацан кажется Стэнли подозрительным.

\- Ну, ты лучше позвони ему, а сюда полно приходить, тут и крышей можно того, двинуться, - говорит Стэнли, хлопая парня по плечу. – А вообще, Стайлзу сейчас и так хреново, ты его видал на похоронах? На нем живого места не было, как будто под поезд попал.

В следующую секунду сторож смотрит в глаза, налитые кроваво-красным сиянием. Это не похоже на белую горячку. Изъеденные табаком легкие чеканят хриплые вдохи, сердце вдруг начинает стучать быстрее старых часов на руке.

\- Знаете, наверное, я его так и не дождусь, - тихо произносит парень, глядя прямо на Стэнли своими страшными глазами, - так что передайте ему небольшое послание, когда вас доставят в больницу. Передайте, что Дерек Хейл отнял у меня нечто важное. Мне придется отнять нечто важное у него. Если захотят найти меня, - губы парня растягиваются в кривой гримасе, - пусть ищут на чердаке собственного дома. Под кроватью. В соседнем штате или в Италии. Передайте им, что я буду везде.

Сторож хочет заговорить, но неожиданно парень пропадает из виду. В следующее мгновение Стэнли чувствует, как что-то врезается ему в живот, пробивая жестяную флягу, и его комбинезон, надетый под старую охотничью куртку, намокает в проливающемся виски и горячей крови.

Оседая на землю, Стэнли Сидней глядит по сторонам, пытаясь выяснить, куда ушел напавший на него человек, но на кладбище ни единой живой души.

До трассы Стэнли хромает, оставляя кровавые следы. Его сажают в первую же остановившуюся машину и везут в больницу, где приятная женщина, доктор МакКол, выслушивает его, и не бросается звонить в ближайшую психушку. Она, кажется, верит ему.

Стэнли умирает в половине четвертого утра.

***  
Конец


End file.
